Loyal Lines, Loyal Stunts
by tackmeamoy
Summary: Waverly Earp is a cheerleader in Sigma Gamma Chi who has a crush on athlete turned campus security guard, from Tau Zeta Chi, Nicole Haught. They fall into each other lives quite literally. Posting this here maybe to get some feedback on if i should continue past the chapters i have already written.
1. Chapter 1

Wayhaught College AU

( Waverly Earp is a cheerleader in Sigma Gamma Chi who has a crush on athlete turned campus security guard, from Tau Zeta Chi, Nicole Haught. They fall into each other lives quite literally.)

Notes at the end

Sitting at the desk of the security office she lost herself in her thoughts as the phone rang. Nicole was one of the officers on duty in the security office at Woodbridge Heights University. All of the other officers on duty were out doing rounds, unlocking doos, or something else. It was just her and student officer Owen Lonnie milling around the office waiting to har if anyone needed assistance or until their shifts were over.

The phone rang out breaking them both from the thoughts milling around in both of their heads. Lonnie picked up the line, "Campus security, Student officer Lonnie what can i help you with. Uh huh . Okay, i will dispatch an officer over to help with the lock. He hung up the phone and Nicole was already shrugging her jacket on. Lonnie filled her in on the situation, a locked shed on the football field containing some necessary equipment. She hopped into the dark green golf cart and made her way over to the football stadium. Her thoughts went to how grateful she was to have this job. She graduated with her bachelors and after four years of being a part of the Mountie security family they offered her a job. She figured while she was continuing her academy pursuits. Pulling into the storage area near the field she saw the group of athletes yanking on the padlock attached to the shed she skirted to a stop.

"Finally someone showed up," stated a tattooed beef cake that she recognized as the recruited sophomore playing both lacrosse and football. He and his gaggle of friends some geared up and some barely chuckled at his remark. Nicole tried her best not to show the annoyance she felt on her face as she dug in her pocket for keys.

"Hi , Champ I'm sure coach Ricard would love to hear how you lost the storage keys...again." she tried to keep her tone stoic as she opened the shed and heard the non-hardy players snickered and snided her into the shed. Moving out of the way she stepped back and looked back over at champ who was waiting for the others to pull out the pads for the sleds. Nicole decided she might as well make conversation with the kid, "So are you excited for the season."

Champ sighed and looked over, "yea, but the pressure uh does it get any better?"

Nicole thought about the pressure to bring back another championship her senior year with the women's basketball team. She also thought about the fact that Hardy and the team were coming off of last years shiny championship win," no it does not", she relented. Champ had grabbed the last of the gear and nodded toward Nicole as she pulled the shed shut. Following the team she made her way to the stands checking the time on her watch. While pulling off her jacket her eyes glazed over the field when she heard a loud yelp and a clamor of groans off to the side of her.

The cheer squad took advantage of the good weather and the fact that the football team's practice was going to be more than slightly delayed due to a coach and equipment gone awol. The captain of the squad, Waverly Earp opted to her squad to practice some of their sideline routine including a less than clean torch stand and even worse arabesque. It never helped that a few of these flyers had no real interest in pre-stretching nor listening knowing they would have a chance to "inspect" the new players setting out gear. She knew that the only way to get some of their attention was to op in line with all of them, leaving her co captain Chrissy to watch from the side. With a 5 count and a lunge upwards Waverly was lifted in the air with one leg pointed outward.

She heard the quiet groan under her as some of the girls not being a base looked up at her and rolled their eyes. She thought about how hard she tried to get everyone on the squad to like her but there was one thing always disconnecting her and a few of the others. She wondered if it was the fact that she was in a rivaling sorority than the other or that they were envious of the many ups she had going for her at Woodbridge. Little did they or mostly anyone besides the admission committee know of her circumstances at home. Her reluctance to tell anyone about the reason why she and her sister, Wy, had left their hometown or why she loved this campus the way she did was a loaded answer. It was part guilt, part fear or rejection, and maybe a bit of a wall to distance those memories. They didn't know her history so she was free to create a new future or at least try to.

The sun slightly blinded her vision as she brought her leg down yet remaining in the air. Yelling down to the girls below she informed them of the proper procedures to the stunt she just performed. Chrissy and the cheer coach backing up her words in the distance. She tried her best to listen in on what the coach was stating to her and the rest of the squad, but her eyes noticed a flick of red hair making its way across the silver and black stands and then the faint outline of a tanned muscular bicep . So focused on the person that was drawing her attention in the stands she mindlessly signaled for dismount. The base crew were already bowing at her weight and the distraction of Waverly led to a crumpled mess of girls and a few bruises to Waverly's arm. Some how in the fall she had the fore thought to cover her head when coming down but, she was still a bit dazed as people were being pulled off of her and then her body off of another girls. The person holding her upright covered the sun that was blazing down on her. Regardless of this shadow she saw a bright light and her eyes followed despite the blurriness. Her ears registered a warm voice and then finally murmurs. The stars were wearing off and she felt less disoriented coming to the sight of her coach looking at the other girls and Chrissy staring at her along with a tall concerned red head. Waverly snapped out of whatever fog the fall had caused and stared straight at Chrissy. "I am fine but, can someone actually go to morning work out," she yelled the last bit of her statement towards the girls next to her warranting a scoff or two. She knew she had some fault in this predicament yet, needed to deflect that guilt a bit.

Chrissy laughed and roped her hand around Waverly's shoulder, "Stop before they mutiny on both of us." The woman who was very obviously a security officer spoke into the walkie talkie on her shoulder and smiled in both of the girls reaction. Waverly caught her eyes lingering a bit too long over the face of the officer and managed to laugh off the statement Chrissy made. Chrissy chimed in noticing a slight change in the way Waverly's eyes were grazing Nicole. "Okay then," she draw out that Kay," I think I'm going to take Waverly to sit down then Nic...i mean Officer Haught," Chrissy laughed off pulling Waverly by the arm.

Nicole rolled her eyes playfully and tapped Chrissy's shoulder as the girl turned pulling her cute brunette friend with her. Nicole beamed at her little, "It's fine Bunny i am still Nicole or Hops, outside of yaknow when other security is around." She started walking back to the golf cart once she had checked that none of the other girls needed to be taken to the health center on campus. On the way back to the cart she waved at one of her friends who was now the defensive coach for the football team, who had now taken to the field practicing drill lines etc. Dolls stopped her before she completely walked passed him. "Officer hops saving the day one shed at a time or should i say one girl," he chuckled lowly.

"Ha ha, now maybe if someone made sure that they arrived on time instead of taking some extra time with a certain bar tender, i could have stayed inside getting cabin fever," she jeered toward the man who was the epitome of tall dark and handsome.

Dolls grimaced and shrugged, "what can i say i have a thing for a spitfire named Aphrodite. Which by the way i think that was her sister you helped out there." Nicole rose her eyebrow prying for some more information. "The one that was in the air with the brown hair. I think that is her at least because, she is the head cheerleader from what Wynonna..." He groaned as the name of his secret fling slipped his lips and the smile on Nicole's faced widened. "I am going to go back to work please do not mention this to Eliza or anyone else for that matter," Xavier shook his head as he turned around dismissing any come back Nicole was sending his way.

All Nicole could do was pat her friend on the back and walk back to the forest green cart.

Pulling back into the parking lot of the security offices and jogging into through the door she checked the clock on the wall noticing that the student officers had rotated shifts. She had 20 minutes left on her shift and took the time to sit at her desk and begin filing out a short report on the shed situation. With the report handed in as well as, her keys she started to pack her bag and set her keys a fingers length away on her desk ready to joy what time she had left of the day to herself. Pulling out her phone to pass the remaining minutes she checked the group chat between her sorority siblings and her. Scrolling up a bit she noticed Chrissy recounting her actions to the rest of the chat and the responses of rabbit emojis and jokes about her saving the day including the name of a certain face that Nicole's mind kept angering to. She texted the group wow you guys must have nothing new to talk about like recruitment week. The responses flooded and soon enough her nickname in the chat was now officer hops and her shift was over. Saying her goodbyes to the officers in the building and striding over to her car she contemplated sending a text that dolls had inspired. Her finger lingered over the send button before tapping it and sending it to the group chat, pulling out of the parking lot soon after.

~so a heads up i am new to writing fan fiction, but not stories. Going to upload this to ao3 just want to see if anyone would be interested in more here. This was an idea that was sparked by a wayhaught au by whiskey-maple-donuts on tumblr but, i never intended on turning it into a fan fic of sorts. But here we are, there may be some terms you can always ask me questions about but, i can explain one thing. Sorority's and fraternity's in American universities have a big, like an older sibling, and littles that choose or are chosen. Sorry for any grammatical errors i am writing this on iPad notes with no beta.~


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly rolled over in Chrissy's bed, face buried into the WHU issued mattress. Even though the two were in different sororities Waverly opted to sit in her friends dorm before having to make her way to a chapter meeting. The day had already been long with the ruined practice and purple bruise that now was forming on her thigh. Chrissy was sitting at her desk glancing at Waverly while snickering at the phone she held as she typed away. Waverly questioned the blonde, "What is so funny?" She'd moved to throw her Sigma Gamma Chi embroidered sweater over her head and to peer over the shoulder of her friend.

Chrissy locked her phone when she felt the other girl behind her. "You know we aren't supposed to be intermingling with other sorority recruits or sisters during this week right," Chrissy directed to Waverly. Which the other girl shrugged and made a statement about her friend gladly opening the door for her.

"You didn't give me an option i was slightly worried you might have a concussion after all, but Nicole was asking if you were already affiliated. I think she thinks you would make a great zeta," Chrissy responded shrugging her shoulders.

Waverly felt her cheeks slightly flush as she tried her best to hide it. The mention that the security officer was asking about her made her feel nervous. The kind of nervous she usually had after a few beers and some roaming hands at a couple or parties. She would be lying if she said she never noticed Nicole Haught before. Chrissy had always mentioned introducing her best friend formally to her big, but Waverly had always made up an excuse or conveniently was pulled away by plans. But, when she did have the brief encounter with Nicole she always felt warmth to her face and a clamminess forming in her palms.

The encounters were always brief a chaste hi or wave as they both passed through the campus gym. Waverly knew it was a small crush but, she never said anything to Chrissy or anyone really. She didn't want the questions of if she was straight or gay, so she would dismiss the red in her cheeks and drool internally at the thought. Chrissy was continuing about how she told Nicole that Waverly was already a Sigma and how she secretly wished they had both made bids to be in the same sisterhood. Waverly nodded at that thought, it would have been nice to spend more time with her friend outside of cheer practice, competitions, and games. The thought did cross her mind that it would have been nice spending time with Nicole too. As she started to drift back into a daydream about earlier Chrissy yelped.

"Oh shit, Waves it's 8, you have to go!" Waverly groaned and grabbed her back bag off the floor shuffling out of the room with Chrissy who also had somewhere to go. They both yelled out goodbyes as they ran in opposite directions. Waverly kicking herself knowing she would endure some form of chastising from the president of her chapter for her tardiness.

***  
Thalia had already set up a whiteboard with the activities that the recruits would be participating in during rush week. Chrissy and the rest of the brothers and sisters of Tau Zeta Nu sat around the living room of the old country house turned college settlement. The sorority was originally historically female but, the rules were changed when the girls at another campus realized they needed recruits and outcasts. The Pi chapter at Woodbridge prided themselves to be the only Greek organization on campus to have such a hodge podge group of members. This meeting was a crash course on rallying during rush week.

Nicole stepped through the door of the home and caught a few smiles and fist bumps as she walked towards the kitchen. Listening in on the meeting while she grabbed a water she smiled thinking about how Eliza passing the torch to Thalia had been a great idea. When they graduated she'd hoped the juniors and sophomores would handle the organization dutifully. She offered that they hold meetings and chapter in the house as it was the "unofficial" Zeta house. When she and several other students graduated the year prior there was some uncertainty about what would happen to the home.

When her dad died this was one of the properties he owned. It was somewhat of a coincidence that it had been near the school Nicole had signed to for basketball. Since she was staying, she decided to continue to rent the house out to other students while occupying the largest suite in the house. Somehow she ended up on the couch closest to the stairs just listening in at the suggestions others were giving and the conversations the group was having.

Eventually she started to make her way up the stairs as the meeting was coming to a close. Chrissy was able to grab her attention before she'd reached the top of the stairs and she waited as the blonde followed her into her room. Nicole adored her little but knew the girl would talk for hours and wanted to be free of the security uniform emblazoned with WHU patches. But, Chrissy cut straight to the point as Nicole shuffled into her bathroom to change. "So could we have a kickback here if you aren't here," she yelled through the door. Nicole knew the restrictions that came with having a security officer living in the house even though parties weren't restricted there were still rules they had to follow.

"If you mean a party, no, but a gathering of well acquainted OF DRINKING AGE friends then maybe," Nicole yelled back through the sound of the shower and the door. Chrissy went quiet and she assumed that the girl was preoccupying herself with the work she seemed to have brought upstairs. Nicole dressed and stepped back into her room, she attempted to dry the long red strands of hair with her towel. Looking over at Chrissy who was talking to a screen on her phone she noticed the girl then looked confused.

"You okay Chris," Nicole questioned seeing her little's expression change.

Chrissy looked up. "Oh sorry i went to flip the camera to show Waverly this question that i am stuck on, but it was on you just then," Chrissy started to laugh, " and Waverly is now tur...".

"Shut up Chrissy or i will poke your eyes out," came through the phones speaker as a squeak. Chrissy attempted to stifle a laugh, but it was still clear. Chrissy turned the camera again so that Waverly could see that Nicole was grinning and chuckling at the entire scenario. That did not help the warmth creeping into the tips of her ears. She was grateful her brown locks were covering the redness. That was when she noticed that Nicole was moving towards Chrissy and the image flipped back to the two sitting next to each other. Waverly felt a twinge of jealousy seeing the sight of the two next to one another slightly wishing she was there instead of her empty dorm room besides the giant moose plushie in the corner.

Nicole saw that the girl was slightly flustered, but was able to pick up on the green eyes through the pixelated screen filled with nervousness. "Hi Waverly i am glad that you are okay and I'm sorry that you have to deal with this one, " Nicole tried her best to smooth over her voice to put the girl at ease. In her head she kept coming to the thought that Waverly was the prettiest girl she had ever seen. All Waverly could do was nod her head and mumble out a shaky thank you Nicole. Which somehow was enough for Nicole because she waved goodbye and Chrissy decided this was a good time to end the call.

Waverly laid back into her bed and covered her face with a pillow hoping by an angels saving grace that, that had not happened. Of course Chrissy would take any chance to make her friend uncomfortable now that she picked up on the more than subtle crush Waverly was brooding. She didn't really care about that but, the thought that Nicole might now know was also slightly terrifying. Not because she was sure it wouldn't go anywhere but, because she was afraid that she had weirded her out. The other athletes she had befriended or dated in the past 2 years had a fair share of groupies on wracked with doubt and worry waverly tried to get her mind off of things b doing what she was best at, research. It wouldn't hurt that much to be a third week ahead in her settlements of the American West course.

A few days passed including the weekend and rush week was in full swing by a sunny fall Tuesday afternoon. Nicole was walking into the lobby of the student center on campus. She was on duty earlier in the morning but, off in time to get to the TZN alumni table. For some reason the sorority decided that this year it would be great for alumni to speak about how great their experiences had been. Nicole was an obvious choice since she was still working on campus and didn't mind helping out. Walking into the conference room she scanned for the maroon and gold colors in the sea of commotion.

The room was lined with tables for each of the Greek organizations and many students intermingling. Finally she'd spotted the table and walked over quickly dipping behind a few sisters to slip on the T-shirt with letters she'd brought in her bag. Sitting at the table with the other zetas felt different now. She could relate to the other alumni a bit better as they discussed community service and post graduation with students who drifted towards their table. It was not an us versus them situation but, a change in perception. When another alumni, Rosita, came to relieve her of her spot she bid her goodbyes quietly and made a bee line for the exit. Concentrated on the freedom her legs felt from sitting for so long she didn't notice the girl walking opposite of her but in the same path. Thankfully she was able to stop quick enough that the two did not collide into one another.

Waverly looked up at the dimpled smile that was in from of her and gently pulled out the headphones playing "I Know a Place" by Murna. "Hi Officer Haught," she smiled back hoping this wouldn't make thing any more awkward between the two.

Nicole felt her lips pull a little tauter when the shorter girl called her by her official work title. She stated indifferently to Waverly,"You know you can just call me Nicole right?"

Yes she did enjoy hearing the tiny sing song voice calling her officer, but in such an informal situation off duty it didn't work for her. In the back of her mind she also pushed away the thought of Waverly calling her other things, but that was something she intended to keep deep in her stored memories.

Nodding waverly stood there looking at her feet and then back into the deep brown pools waiting for a response. She had never been this close to Nicole and aware that Nicole had a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen. Waverly felt as if she could fall into the warmth that they reflected, but realized that the girl was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh um...yea Nicole, sorry about that. We have to stop meeting like this," she hoped that did not sound too much like a threat.

Before Nicole could stop her nature she responded, "Oh so you are tired of my face already."

She meant it as a joke but knew there was some flirt to lighten the mood. Waverly picked up on it and blushed when she looked up at Nicole. They sidestepped one another before awkwardly saying goodbye and moving in opposite direction. Both had a similar thought when they were too far away to turn back, I wish I had her number.

*sorry about any grammar errors and I had a hard time ending this chapter. I may make the coming chapters shorter but it depends on how much inspiration I gain. Oh i am going to continue to upload this here and on ao3 since i know some prefer one over the other. Thank you if anyone is reading.*


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of rush week felt like hell week for Waverly. She was drowning in a million tasks and chants rotated in her head all day. Whether it was cheer or a Sigma Gamma Chi song they all muddled together playing over and over. Then on top of that several of her professors decides to have lectures that dragged on for too long. Waverly knew she was pretty smart but, she was failing to grasp important information for two upcoming exams. Somehow she made it to the following monday with only lights bags under her eyes. On top of this there was a new unsettling vibe to the campus that Waverly felt in her every bone.

It started when the automated mass text alerts were sent to her and everyone on campus on saturday night. She was at a party with a few sorority sisters when some people started to murmur looking at their phones. Pulling out her own she tapped the message bubble that read:

 **WHU SECU. ALERT:_ Students have reported a motorcade of individual circling the streets surrounding our campus. These individuals are seen wearing matching insignia and verbally harassing bystanders. We have contacted the authorities please be aware of your surroundings and stay safe. If you or someone else is in distress contact the security offices or your local authority. OFFICER LUCADO _WHU SECU.**

Waverly had a bad feeling about this but told herself that campus was safe at least. She did notice an uptick in officers patrolling the dorm complexes that night. It didn't dismiss the pit in her stomach, but it made it less unnerving. That Monday she knew she could not study in her room and packed her bag for a long study session in the library. She had to be ready for her exam the next day and prepare a new routine for the girls for wednesday practice. The only way she could do both and remain sane was a change of scenery. Making her way into the library in an oversized Niagara falls hoodie and leggings, she found a study room and went into crunch mode.

Phone on silent she worked endlessly on her assignments and studying habits. When she'd finally absorbed all the information she felt she could she checked her phone. It was super late, Waverly was thankful that the library didn't close until 3am. The phone had several missed calls from Wynonna, a few text from her friends, and a group chat spilling over with information. Going to the group chat first she scrolled through a plethora of _"OMG that is crazy", shock face emojis, and accusations of townspeople being assholes._ She didn't fully understand what was going on until she scrolled all the way up.

There were images of a few bikers creating burn marks with their bikes on the WHU soccer field. She noticed the symbol on the jacket of one of the men and her eyes went wide. She immediately checked Wynonna's voice mail messages. At first they were calm but by the last one Wynonna was frantic, "Waverly god damn Earp i saw the news and if you don't answer your phone i am going to hurt you." But, before she could redial her older sisters number the library intercom rang out. "The library will be closing in 30 minutes, and the next shuttle will be arriving in 10 minutes." There was a crackle and Waverly began to quickly pack her book bag and pull her headphones out.

After darting down the stairs, saying goodbye to a fellow late night student studying, and running out of the front doors of the library she saw the shuttle pull up into the parking lot. She was still trying to call wynonna who was not answering when she opened the door of the cherry and dark green van and instinctively hopped into the front passenger seat. The driver stayed silent and she was sent to voicemail again. "Dammit Wynonna," she cursed out loud.

Finally the driver spoke up as they took the van out of break and pulled out of the lot. "Do you want to talk? And Joie hall right?"

Nicole looked over at Waverly and was met with a look of embarrassment. Waverly breathlessly rambled, "Yea i live in joie, did chrissy tell you? And im sorry for that im trying to call my sister and she isnt picking up. The soccer field thing has everyone going crazy on twitter and im doing too much to really care. Also why are you driving the shuttle tonight?"

A dimpled side smirk was sent to from Nicole and Waverly could feel her body ease from the tension she was holding. Nicole had managed to slow her brain down with just a dimple and that felt different and special.

"I will start backwards, We are having officers rotate some extra shuttle runs to ensure students are getting to where they need to safely, because of those at the soccer field. I drove the shuttle a few times when i was still a student and just remembered that a lot of Sigmas live in Joie. Is your sister okay do you think and...are you okay Waverly?" Nicole responded to everything the brunette had asked while navigating the road to get to the large dormitory.

Waverly stayed silent for a minute before breaking out of her thought, "Is there a stop after me?"

Nicole slowed to the stop sign and glanced at the clipboard on the center console. "No you are the last stop before i head back to the station, did you want me to take you somewhere else?"

Nicole looked at waverly knowing it wouldn't be advised normally, but with the way students seemed on edge with everything happening the action could not be frowned upon either. Waverly shook her head no and dipped her head and smiled with sadness in her eyes, but opened her mouth to respond.

"Can you walk me to my door Nicole...i mean Officer Haught," she corrected herself noting the outfit and the setting and the walkie talkie system on nicole and in the van.

She was inclined then to tell someone who was essentially a stranger everything. She felt almost as safe in that van with Nicole as she did leaving the town of purgatory. But, Wynonna's voice and an image echoed in her memories.

 _"Don't ever talk about this or say that name...her name, to anyone ever again waves, promise me." Wynonna was stuffing a long barrel pistol into the glovebox of the red jeep. They had made their way across the border into the unknown future. Waverly was grateful for everything Gus and Wy had sacrificed for the two of them to make a new start, but she was sometimes too loyal._

Nicole parked the van in the parking lot of the dorm and radioed in that she was performing an on foot escort before turning her radio off. She figured no one else needed to hear what waverly might or might not say as she walked her towards and into the building. They walked slow side by side, Nicole stealing glances at Waverly's eyes met a few times but it was kept friendly nothing more. Waverly took the time to ask Nicole a few questions about what her plans were, how the security was managing the vandalizers and she managed to slip in an are you single. Nicole could only slide her tongue to her lips instinctively as she sighed yes. Waverly noticed that the officer seemed slightly sad about that, her stomach fluttered a little. They were almost at her door when she stilled her movements. Turning to Nicole she bit her lip before fiddling with her phone to add a new contact.

Nicole handled the phone typing in her number she did want to look overly enthused so she opted for a joke, "You know I'm not so sure this is allowed, we are like the Capulets and the Montagues y'know."

She referenced the Shakespearean families having a hunch that Waverly would already know who they were. She didn't miss the way Waverly bit her bottom lip when looking at her. Her eyes darted down to Waverly's lips, but she leveled her vision tapping the cop emoji after her own name. For a minute she wondered how soft the shorter girl must feel.

Waverly chuckled nervously and reached back for her phone. "Actually i just wanted your number in case i need another escort or yaknow someone to," she hesitated, "talk to."

She had started to inch them towards the corner that led to her door again. She knew if they dragged this conversation out any longer that Nicole would risk being reprimanded or worse fired. She would never jeopardize that risk for her own selfish comfort.

Nicole nodded, "That makes sense, well i am open ears and arms if you need me." They both turned the corner and were met by the site of a long wavy haired brunette back pressed against the wall her gaze cold covered in a leather jacket. Waverly smiled with relief.

"Wynonna."

Nicole released a small sigh of relief and nodded at Wynonna who was now standing up. She placed a hand on the shoulder of Waverly and said her goodbyes, backtracking the steps she had taken with the smaller girl at her side.

Waverly launched at wynonna wrapping her arms around her struggling older sister. Wynonna wriggled her arms out of her sisters grasp and pushed waverly towards the door so that she would open the dorm room door. Waverly slightly jumped seeing her roommate Vanessa sitting on her own bed. She was never there, but this time she was there and she wasn't alone. A taller tan woman was standing and staring at both of them. "Uhh hi waves i am gonna leave and this is my cousin, Valdez," Vanessa quickly started to throw things into her bag and push her cousin out the door. Valdez and Wynonnas eyes followed each other as they pushed past each other it he narrow entrance.

"Valdez...that's hot," Wynonna mumbled before kipping up, "and where the hell were you Waves." Waverly was clearing space on her bed and on the floor for her sister to sit and to not appear unkempt. Wynonna plopped beside her starting at her younger sister with concern.

Waverly started to tell her how she was studying and how Nicole had escorted her back to her room safely. She tripped over the name a few times trying switch between Officer Haught and Nicole. Her cheeks warmed as her mind recalled the number in her phone that she still had to text. Wynonna grinned at the thought that her baby sister had a crush that was written all over her face. At the same time she grimaced visibly that Waverly was interested in one of the college feds.

"Are we going to talk about the revenant jackets and bikes circling this city now or do i have to hear you babble about your girlfriend," Wynonna groaned. Waverly slapped her arm in response.

"She isn't my girlfriend and I'm not even...she's not my girlfriend." Waverly nervously bit her lip and then her face fell seeing her sisters phone screen. It was a photo of their older sister Willa on Instagram lazily wrapped around the giant Welcome to Regina sign, from a city north of where the campus resided. "Fuck," she whispered when she looked at the time stamp, 4 hours ago.

"This town is fucked is right babygirl and so are we," Wynonna chuckled hopping off the bed to raid Waverly's room for a drop of alcohol.

***

Nicole finished her shift by checking in the van, clocking out, and driving her car home aimlessly. By the time she had showered and laid in her bed the sounds of night still lingered. Nicole groaned reaching for her phone on the nightstand and woke the screen. Her eyes widened and a smile crept on her face when she unlocked the message waiting for her.

 **Unknown Number**

 **Hi, Waverly here, sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. Thank you.  
P.S here is a contact photo.**

The photo attached looked like it was from a party because Waverly's nose was covered in blue icing and a large smile glimmered through the camera. Nicole smiled so hard her dimples started to hurt and she responded with a photo she'd taken of herself in one of her dads old Stetson cowboy hats last year. All she attached was a sleepily typed i enjoyed your company before she passed out phone still in hand and Waverly's picture still on the screen.

*note: i edited the rating due to some college antics that will happen later on in the story.*


	4. Chapter 4

Waverly woke up to the sound of Wynonna's drunk snoring, her sister was half hanging on her bed and half in a beanbag on the floor. Rubbing her eyes she felt the early morning sun on her face peeking through the blinds. Unlocking her phone she was faced with dimples, a warm smile, and strands of red hair tucked underneath a tan cowboy hat. She traced over the picture a few times before typing out a heart eye and a farmer emoji.

Slipping off the bed she gently placed her sister where she'd moved from and went to get ready for her 9am class. Nicole sent her a smile back and they continued the conversation from there which led to Nicole sending her the image of her that sparked the contact photo. It was a worn image of kid with long messy red hair with a toothless grin in a similar cowboy hat. Waverly nearly walked into the door of her class before sending more heart eye emojis and im in class now i will talk to you later.

Nicole had the day off and took the opportunity to organize and repair one of the broken hockey stick benches in the basement. She knew that the house would be filled this weekend after the homecoming games. The "kickback" would be more than a small gathering and that was evident by the copious amounts of alcohol in the fridge of the basement that was growing. She wiped the brow of her forehead with her T-shirt when her phone started to chime out her ringtone. Waverly's face was on the screen when she swiped the video chat symbol right.

"Hey Earp," Nicole grinned at the screen. She could see that waverly was walking in one of the neighborhoods near campus and her hair was fluttering in the wind. Nicole realized she was mumbling mmhm and nodding aimlessly. There was a knock on the front door and out of her daze she realized that waverly was in her neighborhood...on her porch.

"Uh are you going to let me in? I have these donuts," waverly smiled through the screen noting that Nicole seemed slightly distracted as she made her way through the house . When she saw the redhead appear behind the frosted glass she hung up the phone call.

Nicole took a breath before opening the door and plastering a small smile on her face. "And what pleasure do i owe Waverly Earp bringing me donuts on a Tuesday afternoon," Nicole said.

Waverly made her way into the living room putting the box on the coffee table and unwrapping her jacket and scarf from her body. Nicole was behind her and took both of them, folding them and laying both on the arm of the couch. In Nicole's mind she was just being kid, but to Waverly the act was extremely chivalrous. Champ, her latest fling, was never that welcoming whenever she went over to his place even though they had only just started to "talk", well more like make out. Then again her and Nicole weren't dating and probably would never she thought.

"I brought donuts! Chocolate, glazed, and my favorite vanilla dipped covered in rainbow sprinkles for your help last night," Waverly stated. Nicole watched as the girls eyes widened and a smile spread across her cheeks. Opening the box her focus was on a almost perfectly creamy glazed donut piled high with multicolored sprinkles. When Waverly took the first bite of utmost perfection she nodded her head with glee.

"Mmm," Waverly mumbled ingesting the sweet pastry.

Nicole's eyes dart to Waverly's lips and the fingers that rest there with a giddy look on her face. She wonders if the girl could get any cuter an thinks that in that moment there couldn't be any possible way. Focusing on the box of donuts being pushed to her she pulls the chocolate and starts to feast. She had not been able to eat and was grateful for Waverly's repayment," You know you didn't have to, i was just being a good friend."

Waverly grinned at the thought that her and Nicole would be friends of any kind. She nodded before pointing to the hammer that sat hitched into a tool belt on Nicole's waist. Waverly questioned, " I wanted to and What are you fixing around here?"

"Oh that," Nicole said and pulled lightly at Waverly's shoulder for her to follow Nicole into the basement. When they finally descended the stairs and stopped in the middle of the slightly decorated den Nicole stilled their feet. She pointed to the already patched bench that was on one wall facing a in progress bench. Nicole sat next to Waverly on the mended bench and pulled the broken one towards them.

Waverly slid closer to Nicole as she watched over her shoulder. The redheads fingers positioned a new hockey stick back against the bench frame. The stick shifted as Nicole went to tap at the half inserted nail. The stick was no longer level and Waverly couldn't help to think while looking at Nicole's hand that maybe neither was she. Shaking the thought Waverly reached out of helpful instinct to hold the black and white L in position steady. Her hand happened to fall against Nicole's opposite hand which went slack against the wood. When their fingers brushed against one another both girls inhaled sharply. Waverly looked at their hands while Nicole hitched her steady hammering for a second.

Once Nicole resumed she slid her hand from under Waverly's and went to holding another nail in place in a different spot. She started to ask Waverly about herself and where she was from which led to a lot of curt responses. Realizing that the subject was sensitive for the girl especially while they worked so close to one another she switched to history. That is when Nicole noticed the way Waverly's eyes lit up. Waverly started to ramble about the ancient Sumerian civilization and her Latin improving due to Latin club growing on campus. Nicole grinned at everything that Waverly was saying as she finished patching up the bench and tested it for stability. The house had too many "accidents" on these benches in the years prior. Many many bruised bottoms and splintered arms.

Waverly was still talking to Nicole when she realized that they had been sitting apart for a while. She looked at the dimples in front of her and started to smile back at Nicole. It wasn't until after she did it her hand was on the redheads knee that was tapping her own. Nicole leaned forward to adjust a stray strand of hair that fell from Waverly's ear and stood up. "We should we put these back," swaying her hands in between both repaired benches, "but keep talking. You should know that you are very smart Waverly Earp."

Nicole stated this before she pushed the bench still holding Waverly back into its space. Waverly let out a shrill giggle with a bright blush across her cheeks and Nicole absolutely adored that sound. They moved the other bench back together and made their way back upstairs.

The rest of the afternoon they had together was filled with laughter, tea, and stolen glances. When Waverly left the house for her next class and Nicole was left alone, the house felt empty to her. In the back of her mind she wondered if it wasn't the house that felt empty and it was just her.


	5. Chapter 5

Nicole chose not to ignore the lingering urge to take her lunch break to see Waverly the next day. Conveniently their schedules were very compatible during most of the week. Waverly ended up starting to see Nicole more around campus and waved or smiled at the working officer when she could. Friday they barely saw each other due to the men's basketball homecoming game that night.

Nicole had not minded that most of her morning and lunch breaks were spent with Waverly. They easily fell into an easy rhythm of a good morning text and coffee lunch at one of the on campus dining spaces. Usually it ended up being the cafe or tavern depending on how much time or privacy they had. She started to look forward to waverlys bouncy demeanor at the middle of her day. It felt like a pick me up and for the rest of her shift Nicole would buzz internally with joy. Even Lonnie started to notice when he worked the office with her several days out of the week. He started to make insider comments to Nicole whenever she would come in from lunch looking like a dog with two tails.

Friday morning even though Nicole had already texted Waverly about her busy schedule for the day the brunette still felt lonely. She was sitting at the cafe attached to the student center twiddling a cranberry muffin in her hand. Her last history papers research sprawled on the table and her laptop. Even though she would usually be excited enough for the outcome to push through her procrastination. But, this morning after that text she felt forlorn. Thinking for a minute while tapping the lid of her coffee she had an idea. She tidied up the table and made another coffee order to go.

In what seemed like no time waverly was at the front door of the security office with a hot coffee in hand. She had turned around a few times to leave her mind internally considering that this could be crossing a line. Not just any line but one of the many line she had drawn for herself since coming to Woodbridge. The line that screams do not bring your new friend coffee to work without okay-ing it ahead of time. Eventually an officer was walking towards the building on her last attempt to walk away and gave her a funny look so she turned around and entered the building holding the door open for the thin wiry looking officer. He eventually asked if she was okay and when she explained the coffee he pointed her to the main office past the lobby partition.

When she passed the glossy frosted glass several student officers manning desks snapped their heads up. "Hi, you guys i am looking for Officer Haught," Waverly almost squeaked out. Lonnie smiled with a bit of dismay as Waverly freaking Earp scanned their faces for a familiar one before settling on his. Lonnie knew Nicole must have met someone that she was spending all of her lunch breaks with. He had a hunch whomever would be a girl based on nicole's record that floated through the college grapevine. He just never expected Waverly Earp one of the most popular campus golden children to be that girl. Waverly was well known amongst everyone even on this large campus. If they did not know her, they knew of her she was lowkey and extremely pretty. Many people he knew had wanted to try to vye for her attention. She always struck him as kind no matter the rumours about her. Many people liked Waverly, but some always felt there was something off about the girl with the kind was the last person he could have imagined being attached to Waverly in any friendly way. They came from similar college groups and backgrounds, but they just seemed so different on paper.

"Hey Waverly," he grinned knowingly at the fidgeting girl standing behind the desk. She looked impatient and nervous and he decided small conversation was not worth the wait. "Haught you have a visitor," he radioed into the small office tucked into the right of the room.

An audible thump came through the door and she responded the faint hint of sleep in her voice, " I will be out in one minute." Nicole stood, straightened her uniform shirt, and wiped the bit of drool on her cheek. Her shift started before sunrise and would not end until later that night after the basketball game. She was grateful to have snuck in a 15 minute nap, but hoped that Director Lucado was not looking for her. That woman could be her own version of kind some days and others down right crabby. When she opened the heavy oak door she was greeted with a much more inviting visitor. She felt her feet almost gliding over to the sweet hazel green eyes that looked relieved to see her face.

Waverly could not think of much to say when Nicole finally did reach her and offered her the less piping yet, still warm cappuccino with extra froth. Nicole was relieved sipping the coffee that was made exactly the way she liked. Waverly never ordered for her when they did meet up at the cafe. Usually she would think that someone knowing her order perfectly would be slightly odd, but not with waverly. The girl had a knack for remembering things, especially things that nicole would mutter or do. It made nicole feel like waverly really did pay attention to her almost as much attention as she did waverly.

"Thank you for this it is perfect,"Nicole smiled fondly down at waverly. She was used to being taller than Waverly, but with an added bonus of her work boots she could feel her body looming over the girl and stepped back.

"My pleasure Officer Haught," Waverly replied while noticing a piece of lint on Nicole's almost perfect green shirt. Waverly noticed a lot in those short seconds besides the lint like how Nicole seemed taller and stood firmer. She had seen nicole in uniform before, but not this close and not so formal. Her arm up instinctually reached for the lint. While her fingers pulled the fuzz away before patting the spot where it had resided. Her eyes met Nicole's whose position was frozen and seemed to be holding her breath. Her lips curled into a small smile seeing the way the redhead was cautiously watching her own fingers roll the cotton fibers in between her thumb and forefinger.

A loud cough behind them snapped both girls out of whatever trance that piece of lint had and Waverly giggled before bidding her goodbyes to and making her way out of the front door. Nicole watched as the smaller girl walked away and sighed heavily before tromping back to the office. Damn that giggle.

Waverly knew she would be cheering or at least at the game for moral support for her friend Robin who played on the varsity team. She stood at the gymnasium entrance with a few friends as they each took a few puffs from a lit cigarette. Waverly wrinkled her nose at the scent that was clearly not a tobacco she couldn't judge them though. She tried her best not to judge most people she met at university. That was just her nature but also because she had lied to almost all of them about something to keep her past hidden.

Her fingers felt the cold fall breeze as it blew into her oversized coat when she pulled out her phone. For some reason she kept checking to see if Nicole had messaged her at all. Nicole was being swamped with rounds and had decided to take the shift of patrolling the gym that night. Waverly knew all this because Nicole gave her full warning earlier that day over the phone.

She still missed the screen popping up at the top of her screen with a text filled with a sweet sense of sarcasm. The small encounter they shared earlier made her long for a text message even more. Waverly silently cursed herself for even going because now her brain kept thinking about nicole in that uniform. Then again she shook the thought, nicole did look pretty grateful for that cappuccino. Waverly checked her phone once more with nothing new in the emoji and sarcasm filled text thread. She gazed towards the crowds filing into the gym. There was no logical reason for her to be looking for Nicole there nor would she see over the crowd without a boost, but she still tried. Her group of now non sober friends put out the light and started to walk towards a set of the large entrance double doors. Waverly followed suit ignoring the nagging urge to look one more time.

No matter how much she seemed to dislike the schedule she chose for herself she couldn't help but be enjoying herself. Her day included busting a few students with drug paraphernalia on campus, catching the start of a intense political debate that required security present, and doing this all alongside one of her favorite patrol partners. Nicole was also in a good mood due to her first report from the chief going well and the chance to still see the game on duty. She also thought about her newfound friend who had sent her a few encouraging text throughout the day. She kept reminding herself to use the word friend because girlfriend was starting to sound appealing.

Maybe girlfriend only sounded appealing because it had been so long since Nicole actually connected with anyone. Action was not hard for her especially when she flashed her dimples and laid the charm on thick. Nicole was used to girl's straight and gay falling for that easily, but things never lasted that long. Flings were fun for a while, but they didn't feel lasting. Even her last relationship which felt more solid never felt quite right. That was most likely why her and her ex both decided it was best to end things right before the start of senior year. Nicole felt lucky for that freedom, but it also resulted in a surge in her already not so flattering reputation. Nicole was not a player, but she was also not not a player.

Nicole greeted some of the other campus staff by tipping her forest green cap in their direction. She was striding through the gym checking on some of the doors that needed to be locked or open for the now in progress homecoming basketball game. As she got closer and closer to the room containing the main basketball court she started to reminisce. All the familiar sounds of buzzers, whistles, squeaking sneakers, and cheering fans. She remembered the thrill of the final buzzer at nationals last year that signaled the WHU Women's victory. Nicole gazed through the trophy case which held that trophy and a large picture of the team celebrating. Her red hair making spotting herself that much easier. As she walked away from the case and towards the gym her heart was beating faster. When she stood outside the court doors and radioed into the security offices that she was now at the game her adrenaline rushed as she pushed through those doors.

When Nicole walked in to the gym she was stood against one of the bleachers staring at the scoreboard it read 3-0 the away team their rivals, the Golden Tigers, were up by a three point shot. Nicole focused her eyes on the Mounties who had control of the basketball. The starting small forward Kahn was dribbling the pass up the court with haste and quickly spun around his defending guard to pass it to center, Leland. Nicole's eyes followed each of the players movements as they tried to find an in towards the net. Finally a newer player on the team and shooting guard, Leonard, sunk in a beautiful three point shot. The Mounties bleachers let out a resounding cheer and Nicole claps lightly as the teams begin to make their way back towards the opposite side of the court.

The game continues until halftime leaving the score at 24 to 29, the Tigers taking the lead. Nicole strode over to other officer standing duty at the game, they chatted before the sound of band members in the stands blaring out a few notes cut the conversation off. A few cheerleaders started to do simple tumbles which created waggling eyes from some of the games fans. Nicole gazed around as her eyes scanned each of the girls looking for long strands of brown hair and sculpted arms in a uniform. Where could she be, Nicole thought.

Waverly yelled out a Mountie chant with some of the other cheerleaders sitting in the crowd of attendees. Gracefully the floor routine Chrissy and her choreographed seemed interesting enough. Her eyes glanced across the court and a pair of soft brown eyes met hers. She smiled and greeted Nicole with a small wave. She pulled out her phone and sent hi to Nicole's. She knew it would probably seem dorky because they did just exchange greetings but she wanted to say it again. She saw Nicole check her message and look back at her before mouthing hello and sending a grin her way. The redhead turned her attention back to the officer next to her and waverly ached. She wished they could be closer and in private and talking or doing other things.

Waverly began to daydream, it started out innocent Nicole was striding over to her and the crowd had gone silent. Her uniform hung on her body so pristine and the world seemed to move in slow motion. Nicole dipped her hand to Waverly's chin and tilted it up before leaning down and connecting their lips. Waverly's heart began to race as she thought of the images of her legs wrapping around Nicole's waist, Nicole's fingers running through her hair, and the feeling of pure desire between them. It wasn't until Champ was shaking her shoulder that she snapped back to reality.

"Waves did you want anything from concessions," her questioned looking slightly confused. The rest of her small group was already descending the bleachers to grab a water or use the restroom. Waverly shook her head no and slumped back into her slightly uncomfortable seat. Just when it was getting good she muttered to herself. That is when she saw Nicole making her way up the small pathway from stairs to the seat next to her.

"Hi Stranger, I was looking for you," Waverly poked at Nicole's ribs while turning toward her friend.

Nicole turned down the radio on her shoulder slightly and rested her chin on her fist. She looked like the thinker statue Waverly thought. Nicole grinned at her but did not respond, something was definitely on her find.

"Everything okay ?" Waverly asked slightly rotating her head.

Nicole chuckled, "Yeah actually, i think i just kind of miss this." Her eyes watched over the crowds in the bleachers and the court. Waverly was slightly closer to her now she realized but, dismissed giving them space before shrugging her shoulders.

Waverly moved closer when she noticed something was different about this side of Nicole. Something was distant and she reached out to touch Nicole's shoulder. "It's okay Nic, to be a bit nostalgic you had a great run, you are one of the best athletes to ever grace these courts. You'll be great in whatever comes next," Waverly said. She really did believe that about Nicole that the woman was capable of anything she set her mind to she pegged her as resilient.

Nicole nodded with less morose distant eyes, before touching the hand on her knee and holding it for a second. She looked at Waverly for some sense of reassurance and was met with a believable gaze. When Chrissy coughed from behind them she dropped Waverly's hand quickly and went to stand up to give the returning group their seats back. She began swatting playfully at Chrissy before nodding a goodbye to Waverly and walking away.

Waverly's hand was tingling from the touch that was still lingering. She clasped both her hands together hoping the warmth would be infinite, but eventually it dissipated and the court was filled with action again.

The Mountie fans held their breath collectively as the tense layup occurred. Robin had passed the ball to Khan who dribbled the ball up to the 2 point line. He set himself up for a shot but as he released the ball an opposing defender caught him off balance. There were 3 seconds on the clock and the Mounties were down by one due to a penalty shot. Khan fell to the floor and as he did and the ball connected with the rim, there was an audible gasp in the crowd. The basketball tethered on the edge teasing to fall outside of the net but the fates were in Woodbridge's favor. The orange sphere slipped past the white net creating a loud roar from all of the Mountie fans. The team stormed the court and lifted Khan into the air bouncing him like a beach ball. The lions couch looked in disbelief before shaking the Mountie head coaches hand. Nicole smiled wide and took in the emotions in the air as her and the other officer began to direct people safely out the doors of the gymnasium. The screams and chants of victory echoing well beyond the exterior of the building.

Waverly purposely made an excuse to her friends about why she couldn't go to the party being held at the basketball house after the game. Instead as they all began to leave and head to wherever she could imagine she lied. She was grateful to learn something from the secrets that she left behind. Champ offered to exchange "private" time with each-other if she really didn't want to go. But, Waverly encouraged him to have fun with his other friends. He took off to catch up with the group after that and she let the tension in her shoulders drop.

She actually did enjoy Champ sometimes. He was funny sometimes and the way his hands would caress her body felt nice sometimes. But, when they weren't alone he could be a real brute. He was often too touchy and crude. Not to mention he kept insinuating that her good looks were more important than her intelligence. Yet she tolerated it if it meant she had a human blanket some nights and somewhere to stay on the off chance her roomate had company. Lingering in the bleachers Waverly rolled her vanilla chapstick against her lips before she followed the last string of fans filing out of the doors.

Waverly made her way to stand next to Nicole. Nicole was ushering game attendees out towards the lobby of the gym in an organized fashion. The line of spectators was ending and Nicole looked over to a bouncing Waverly approaching her. She sent a questioning look to the shorter girl who was nearing her side.

"I thought you left with Chump...i mean Champ." Nicole blurted out quickly correcting herself. She internally grinned at the slip up she knew it was wrong to say, but it felt so right. Champ was outside of sports and almost always a chump.

"No, he and everyone else had other plans tonight," Waverly said purposely leaving out any mention of a party with another security officer present. The unnamed officer talked to Nicole before they both started to check the inside of the gym before leaving to clock out. Waverly stood at the door waiting for Nicole until all three of them started to walk towards the parking lot of the gym.

"You are riding in the cart with me to the office. I just need to clock out and then we can hang out Waves...i mean Waverly. Sorry i seem to be doing that a lot today." Nicole blushed while zipping up her coat and starting the golf cart.

"It's okay," Waverly stated, "I like it when you call me Waves." She put an emphasis on you on purpose and looked at how Nicole's cheeks started to glow visibly red. She couldn't help but stifle a small chuckle. It could have been the chilly air or it could have been the admission of acceptance at the pet name.

"What? Do i have something on my face?," Nicole smiled without looking at the girl while turning the cart towards the street leading to the office.

Waverly didn't say anything she just smiled and slid slightly closer to Nicole on the small golf cart bench. Her shoulder grazing the taller woman's as they sat side by side. It was most definitely not the cold air.

Waverly waited in the lobby of the security offices for Nicole, she said it would only take a minute but it felt longer. Maybe that was only because she anticipated their time. Nicole gracefully traversed down the stairs watching the brunette waiting for her. Waverly looked small and cold but a warm smile greeted her when she dangled her car keys in front of her as she stood by the main door. They both made their way to Nicole's car and settled on getting some hot chocolate before deciding on a place to sit and talk.

With fresh Tim Hortons hot cocoa in the center console, Nicole turned the heat up in the idle car. They were in the parking lot of Waverly's dorm complex making easy conversation. The spot would seem boring if the parking lot was not seated on the hill adjacent overlooking a stretch of forest. The trees were an array of dark greens, reds, and browns. A few yellow leaves glittered in the setting dusk sun.

Nicole was listened to Waverly talk and managed to get lost in the greenish brown lily pads all the same. Waverly was telling Nicole about one of her latest historical tv obsessions. Nicole could offer little insight she just enjoyed the girls presence. She also enjoyed letting Waverly be carefree. She had noticed that Waverly could be high strung and impulsive even before this budding friendship had started. Chrissy had stories for her when they would have bonding sessions. More than a few times waverlys actions were a small topic in a much larger story. Now Nicole could see maybe it was because Waverly was keeping parts of herself quiet. She had wondered know if it was fear or something more that drove her impulsive reactions and actions.

Waverly stopped talking and bit her lip looking at Nicole staring at her. She felt seen by Nicole in more ways than one, but she knew she was just letting her see her. There were still a wall but Nicole felt different. She felt like she could spend days telling Nicole about drying paint and she would be genuinely interested. Of course i could do that for her too, Waverly thought. Nicole's eyes dropped from Waverlys eyes to her lips and then back again. She saw that Waverly was doing the same to her own lips. Her body was inching forward instinctively, the warm cup in her hand clenched under her leather gloves. Waverly's eyes started to flutter shut and Nicole's breath hitched as they moved closer and closer. They were centimeters apart when the sound of revving Harley and Indian choppers came closer and closer to the parking lot.

"Shit ticket," Waverly groaned. Her body was jumping away and her head swung to start looking out the rear view window.

"Sorry, " Nicole quickly replied.

"Not you, them," Waverly quipped buttoning her coat and nearly falling out of the car. Nicole watched as Waverly made her way over to the bikers clad in leather jackets making donuts and burning skid marks over the asphalt. Nicole was about to call the office when she saw the large revenant patches on all of the riders backs. That was before in her rear view mirror she saw Waverly's wrist being grasped by one of the men.

Nicole reached for the concealed weapon on the side of her driver side door and swung to door open. Standing half in the car half out of it she turned to watch the revolver held tight to her side. Waverly had a fire in her eyes that she haven't seen before it was scarier than it was hot. The small girl had pryed the man's fingers off of her like a can opener and she seemed to be threatening him. Waverly chuckled loud and Nicole felt goosebumps rise on her neck. The laugh was almost demented. The next thing that surprised Nicole was when she heard the bikers apologize audibly and the Ms. Earp that followed. The bikers left and Nicole was left confused. More than the time she let dolls take her to a medieval shooting range called The Dragon's Eye.

Waverly composed her face as Whiskey Jim, Jonas, and Peep rode away from the building on their custom Dynas and Scouts. Her lip slightly quivering because she knew that Nicole probably saw everything and also that creep Jim. They were almost about to kiss almost about to cross an imaginary line that she drew in her mind before things advanced. Waverly would have gladly hurled them over that line, but instead she was grinding her boot into the gravel. She always thought that Jim was weird and didn't know why when Wynonna avoided his advances that she was next in line.

"Fucking Revs," Waverly mumbles to herself as she fixed her demeanor. When she turned her body around she saw Nicole leaning out of her car protectively her red hair glimmering in the golden hour sun. The wind was gently causing loose strands to flutter in the wind. Waverly could not help to stare longingly before she started to walk towards the very pretty, but very confused security officer.

Nicole's words and lingering question were cut off every-time she went to ask Waverly about what she had seen. Waverly kept interjecting that the display was nothing and telling her not to worry about it. But that was the issue, she was worried like hell. Worried because Waverly seemed shaken to her core and so was she. But also worried because Waverly had just single handedly dismissed some of the lowest scum she had ever heard of. She knew about the revenant gang because of a briefing by sergeant lucadeo that was held shortly after the gang arrived near campus. The Revenants were some big time motorcycle gang who had a list of crimes they were connected to, but most could not be proven. There were armed robberies, drug trafficking, and so much more. The group was known to have some of the most vile members who often spit in the face of authority and boundaries every chance they could. How did Waverly know them and why the formalities, Nicole could only wonder.

Waverly ended up convincing Nicole that it was better to stay silent as they sat on her dorm bed and watched an episode of The Crown, the show Waverly had gushed about earlier. They were both distracted in thought, but it was better to be ignoring the conversation together than nothing at all. That is at least what Waverly thought. Her body was physically shaking ever so slightly from the moment they enter the dorm. It was a mix of nerves and cold, she knew she should text Wynonna soon to tell her what happened. She did not want to ruin the little she could salvage of this moment with Nicole.

Noticing Waverly's frame shuddering Nicole had slowly made to wrapping Waverly in her arms while continuing to get lost in the show. Waverly felt her nerves still and she managed to doze off curled into Nicole's side, head resting on her chest slightly. When she woke the warm steady breathing blanket clad in green uniform was no longer there. The only thing that lay there was the blanket half wrapped around her and a handwritten post it note. She threw the note that read, It is a good no great show and Waves you can talk to me, about anything. Waverly sighed and buried her head into the blanket. It was filled with a faint scent of Nicole and she pulled the fleece throw closer before drifting asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Waverly woke up yet, again alone. Well not completely Vanessa, her roommate, lurked into their room early in the morning. She tried not to think too much about the day prior and didn't even check her phone. A part of her was racked with worry that Nicole wouldn't even message her after the yesterday. She knew that Nicole was worrying about her and wondering if she was okay and likely wonder why exactly she walked up to the revenants unscathed. Ignoring the thought Waverly tried to get through the day without dwelling too much about what she could not fix and what she knew would eventually have happened. She knew eventually she would have to face the skeletons in her closet sooner or later. Despite the inner turmoil she was facing she made everything seem normal for everyone around her. She upped her normal pristine image it being pinwear day gave her an excuse to dress up. She wore her hair pin straight and her pink turtleneck with a pair of loose black pants. Waverly woke up extra early just to put the effort into the silkiness of her long brown trestles. Wynonna would be proud at the hair maintenance skills she donned from her.

Her too long tan coat was not dragging on the ground due to a pair of her favorite heeled boots. She dug the boots from the bin in the bottom of her small dorm closet filled with things from her home in purgatory. When she fished them out of the container she also stumbled upon a dirty wrinkled leather vest. Unfolding the vest she sat on her rug gazing at the object with lost eyes. The vest's back was partially covered in a single faded off white bottom banner. The banner was clinging to the vest with thick black thread and a leather epoxy that still faintly smelled of burning rubber. That smell reminded her of the rotating wheels of a big wheel Dyna pulling at freshly laid asphalt. Blue stitching was fraying underneath Waverly's fingers as she traced over the letters. The letters were coming undone but still read out angel face in a thick scripted font.

Waverly's alarm tone and a groaning fast asleep Nessa shook her from her memories. She shoved the vest back under the mountain of shoes that desperately needed to be sorted through. These boots that clicked against classroom floors made her slightly taller but not as tall as Nicole. In her mind she wondered if she would be tall enough to rest her forehead to Nicole's without having the taller girl lean down for i go again she internally chastised. Besides the revenant business Nicole also filled her mind. It wasn't just then as she left the dorm Nicole also invaded her thoughts all day. Even when she was getting compliments left and right in between tutoring and mandatory workshops she thought of what her friend was up to. In the middle of her busy schedule she never did get to message her about if she was okay after everything. She felt worse about that then when Champ surprised her in the history building hallway. He was wrapping his burly frame around her from behind and she prayed it was Nicole. But, it wasn't and she let him annoy her while she printed off copies for a tutee.

Waverly texted Nicole but the conversation was awkward. Even more so after Nicole asked if she was doing any better for the 10th time.

 **Nicole**

 **If you are okay, are we just not going to talk about the pink elephant?**

 **Waverly**

 **What elephant?**

 **Nicole**

 **(-_-) okay then i guess if that is how you want to be.**

 **Waverly**

 **Im sorry. I guess i just want to forget that it ever happened?**

 **Nicole**

 **Ok, but would you want to file a police report to feel better?**

But, Waverly made sure to decline. A report would only escalate the lingering situation from a possibility to catastrophic inevitability. She was sitting in a large upholstered chair in the student center, as she thought back to her stop on the police talk. One thing Waverly would never be, on purpose, was a tattle tale or a narc no matter what her elder sisters might refute. Especially Willa, Willa who she tried to stuff so far in her mind that her stomach churned at the thought of her name. While physically Waverly seemed to be stoic as she let the chair swallow her, her mind went to her dark place.

The sound of lightning clapped against the sunny and cloud covered sky. A storm was churning passed the mountains in the far distance the gray and black peaks creeping towards purgatory.

"You ruined everything, you always ruin everything," Willa spat at a frightened six year old Waverly. Waverly was tucked behind a rickety wooden sitting chair in the homestead's kitchen.

 _Her small hands trembled and her eyes grew puffy hoping this chair could block the storm growing in her sister. She had a clear shot of Willas face, contorted with anger and raging irises burning past the chair frame. Their eyes were always so similar but, Willa always carried a deep resentment in her own. Waverly hoped that the chair would deflect the words being hurled her way or at least the stinging slaps that could follow. Their father, Ward, was dragging Willa's latest older boy toy down the dirt driveway of their home. Leading the boy no doubt to where his parents beat up minivan was parked in the driveway._

 _The girls were left home alone while Ward attempted to play sheriff half sober. These days he had been doing a worse job than usual as the drinking was getting worse. When he came home early for lunch and caught Willa necking said boy in her room the blame fell on Waverly at least from Willa's perspective. No matter how many times she protested and Wy backed her up Willa was upset. No she was livid. Willa grasped one of wards almost empty small bottles of whiskey. She downed the small amount left and hurled the bottle in Waverly's direction. Twelve almost Thirteen year old Willa was every inch of her daddys image. The wicked words and the bullheaded stubbornness. One thing they all inherited was his fight versus flight instincts. Waverly ducked the shattering glass and sobbed outloud._

" _Please Willa i promise," Waverly's squeaking voice cried out._

" _Always crying like a baby, that's how i know YOU aren't my sister, YOU cry too much." Willa cut her sister off. She was taunting Waverly by circling the table after her. Waverly didn't know why but her sister seemed so much bigger and far scarier than any other time before this. Little did baby Waverly know that things would only get so much worse the year after. Wynonna had stepped in once she hid the guns they kept in the house from their dad. She was sure he would have killed that 15 year old for messing with his 12 year old, drunk or not. Wynonna began pulling Willa to sit in the living room forcibly trying to put some distance between her sisters._

 _Willa continued to jire, "She's not our blood Nonna. She is just some half breed that momma had and now we have to put up with."_

 _Waverly curled herself into a ball and waited to hear Willa running out of the house. A loud bang of the front door slamming confirmed what always would happen. When Wynonna returned to the kitchen she grabbed a dusty old broom and pan to collect the glass on the floor inches from her shuttering sister. Waverly was panting and crumpled under that wooden chair it did protect her. After sweeping the shards and sitting them far away from drunk old men and clumsy kids Wynonna huddled next to her baby sister._

" _Don't listen to her she's wicked when she's mad." Wynonna attempted to coax her sister from under the chair. Waverly, then sniffling, made her way onto her sisters lap. Wynonna tousled the little girls growing mane, "You know you are the best earp because your better than us. Stay better baby girl."_

 _Wynonna was so young trying to hold it together. Trying so hard to maintain the insanity until it happened. The incident that changed so much for the Earp name and how people viewed their family was on the horizon, but none of them knew that then. Waverly loved Wynonna but, feared Willa even when they eventually reconnected. Time would help her forgive but Waverly could never forget the way her heart sank when Willa's voice echoed in her ears. When Ward did enter the house again he just pulled a bottle of whiskey from his coat pocket. He sat in the same chair he always did and drank away. Waverly wondered if he even could hear her sobs or even cared about her whether she was his or not._

It was good that the recounted memory was fading and the color was coming back to her face, because when she looked up Wynonna was striding towards her seat. Waverly smiled as her sister clad in a fringe leather jacket, spandex jeans, and a lasagna del ray shirt sauntered in front of her. Wynonna sent finger guns Waverly's direction when she was close enough to see her sister's lopsided smile. Waverly returned the motion and Wy sat on the ottoman in front of her. There were a few wide eyed boys in the student center and a few concerned gazes from professors on break. No matter how many times her sister visited campus she always seemed to get odd stairs.

"Heyyy baby girl you look...nice," Wynonna said raising her eyebrow.

Waverly shook her head and closed the book in her lap placing it in her bag, "it is just pinwear day Wy i have to look nice."

"Nah Earp i have seen you on other cult days and this is a whole nother level." Wynonna waggled her eyebrows, " You got a hot date."

"Yea sure i am blowing off our talk off to get lucky with the guy of my dreams," Waverly joked back.

"Or girl, which is fine by me," Wynonna interjected loudly receiving and playful slap from her younger sister. "Where is Officer Ginger these days Waves."

Waverly sighed, "Well that is kind of why i need to talk to you." Wynonna's eyes got wider. "No, not for advice it has to do with what i texted you," Waverly quickly replied.

"Right, Rev scum party of three," Wynonna muttered as she fiddled with a charm on Waverly's bookbag. A group of girls all dressed in similar clothes filed out of the dining hall and others started to pour in from the external doors.

Wynonna grimaced, "Look waves your cult of Heathers' has arrived to indoctrinate you."

"Ha ha," Waverly fake laughed as she made her way over to some of her fellow sigmas. They all stood against the largest open wall in the student center and proceeded to make pose after pose after pose. There was a flash with every position as a tall fraternity member was taking each photo with a plastered puppy dog grin on his face. Wynonna stared at the event like it was the prohibition era and bottles of whiskey were being poured into a river. Horror oh the sheer horror, she never understood why Waverly would join the group. Then again Wynonna never really found herself wanting to assimilate into normalcy for or with anyone. When Waverly was finished talking and returned, Wynonna was standing making googly eyes at a very familiar football coach. Waverly groaned and slipped her bag on before dragging her sister outside.

"Call me later Xavier," Wynonna said a bit too seductively for Waverly's comfort as they passed him on the way out. He smiled in her direction and Wynonna's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Really Wynonna," Waverly silently judged and chastised her sister but was inwardly kind of happy that Wynonna was in her usual swing of affairs.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. He is actually kind of cool," Wynonna said as she rounded the old red jeep and hopped in the passenger seat. Waverly had slipped into the driver's side Wynonna's keychain dangling on her fingertips as she slid the key inside and turned over the ignition. The jeep stalled with a stuttering puff after a coaxing coo and tap on the hood from both sisters the engine turned over. Waverly pulled out of the teacher/visitors lot and started her way back to Wynonna's place. The car ride was filled with a bit of blaring rock and roll as they took to the freeway. The song switched as Waverly took their exit and a familiar song hit Waverly's ears. Wynonna started to choppily belt out;

 _Saturday night I was downtown  
Working for the F.B.I.  
Sitting in a nest of bad men  
Whiskey bottles piling high  
Boot legging boozer on the west side  
Full of people who are doing wrong  
Just about to call up the D.A. man  
When I heard this woman singing a song._

Waverly chimed in with her sister, actually keeping on note with the radio playing Long Cool Woman by The Hollies. They finished the song just as Waverly stopped the car in front of a slightly dilapidated apartment complex. Wynonna stepped out and led them both upstairs, they passed the old but reliable chopped silver yamaha xs650 parked under a crooked tree. The bike had seen better days but the shiny extended handlebars glimmered in the cloudy sunlight. It was nicknamed peacemaker after the similar looking revolver that Wynonna kept on her person at all times. That gun had saved both sisters many many times and deserved to be commemorated in some way. When they were both sprawled on Wynonna's beat up leather each sipping on a beer Wy broke the unspoken tension.

"What happened babygirl," Wynonna's voice was filled with concern.

Waverly sat up straighter against the couch arm holding the glass bottle with both hands. Her line of vision peering into the light brown bitter brew. The inside of her lip was being tugged by her teeth as she formed her thoughts. Wynonna was patient and just watched her little sister until she was ready to speak. The ticking of a clock on the wall reminding them both that time was still passing in the silence. Waverly took another sip of her beer before recounting yesterday to her sister, when she got to the part where she was sitting in Nicole's car she hesitated. Her sister did not like cops of any kind and she knew Wynonna would not be too ecstatic that Waverly was interested, seriously interested, in hopefully a future deputy of the law. Wynonna sensed her sisters apprehensiveness and tapped her knee ushering her to go ahead.

"We were in her car talking. Well i was talking and she was listening. She was looking at me different nonna," Waverly's accent started to peak out more and more as she recounted. "I was scared like good scared. Scared like how i want to try parachuting out of a plane at 15,000 feet or maybe swimming out so far into the ocean that i can't see the bottom anymore."

"Woah there wave extreme much," Wynonna stopped her sister for a moment. This was a bit intense and she knew all about her sisters emotions with relationships. She could pine over a guy that was for sure and even if he was no good for her, her sister was too good to leave. Wynonna did admit to herself that this did seem different though. It seemed honest still, she always aired on the side of caution when it came to Waverly. Reckless was her thing and safety was for her sweet baby sister.

"Wynonnaaaa," Waverly near shouted causing her sister to startle. Waverly looked annoyed bordering upset and Wy chose to tell her to continue rather than face her wrath. "As i was saying she scares me Nonna. I don't even know if i am gay i know i am not straight but i kind of went in to kiss her"

"Kind of ?" Wynonna questioned as always.

"The revenants showed up," Waverly said ignoring the lingering question.

Wynonna's face went from playful to straight laced. Her fingers gripped the bottle a bit tighter.

"It was Jim, Jonas and Peeper, they were burning tire in the parking lot of my building." Waverly gulped from the beer ingesting more liquid courage. "I panicked and ran up to them, it was stupid i know. But, when they saw me Whiskey Jim went to grab me."

"Asshole," Wynonna scoffed while sipping on her own beer to keep composure.

Waverly rolled her eyes and continued, "When i reminded them that campus was filled with cops, was off limits, and that i happened to be their boss's sister in law they peeled off."

Wynonna gave a knowing eye, "And…"

"And i reminded them i was a pretty accurate shot with a shotgun or a rifle their choice," Waverly giggled nervously.

Wynonna returned a cheeky smile and pulled her sister in for a side hug. She kissed her sisters forehead. Waverly was no longer a baby, but it would always be Wynonna's job to protect her. Gus would kill her if anything happened to her niece, really either of them. Gus sent them both east in hopes that they would escape Purgatory's small town curse.

"No doubt they let bobo the clown in on that little act Waves, but at least even he has his own fucked up rules to follow. I am glad you stuck up for yourself just be careful with the revs they are unpredictable. And…" Wynonna was stalling.

"And be careful with Officer Haught, i will." Waverly knew what he sister was going to say.

Wynonna snorted, "Officer Haught, that is going to be fun. Eh, yea haught shot too."

 *******

Nicole was helping Chrissy and the rest of the Tau Zeta crew clean up for the party after her shift. She was quiet most of the time methodically carrying out her plan of action. She designated everyone jobs just to keep things organized. When they were all finished the non- housemates went home for the most part. Before Chrissy left she'd asked if Nicole was okay, but she shrugged off the suggestion that she wasn't. Those that lingered would just head to the game early on Tomorrow morning. Nicole made sure to take off work for tomorrow night to help keep the peace in her own home. She would work late doing another security officer's shift but would not be late enough to miss the smell of weed and alcohol filling her house. Instead of dwelling on her dread she was dragging herself, a beer, and a slice of gluten free pizza up to her room. Once she stared at the slice in her bedroom light it looked less appetizing but her stomach was in knots so she ate it anyway. Nicole put on a random tv show trying to tune out the voice in her head.

Waverly is lying.

Nicole closed her eyes hoping to ignore her internal conscience that told her something was wrong. The voice that told her Waverly was in trouble. Instead ignoring the voice just made things worse and she found herself getting frustrated. She rolled over and found her phone on the side table. Gliding her finger to the phone app and hovering over Waverly's name she hit the green dial button. Nicole sat on the bed head in hand and phone to ear. She was determined to get an answer from Waverly. Determined to find out why the girl insisted she was okay but shook in her arms until she found sleep. Then again as the phone rang, Nicole wondered why did she care. Yes they were friends, but they definitely weren't anything more. There was nothing more in the way Waverly looked at her and definitely nothing more in that almost kiss. Nicole's thoughts were stopped when a fresh with sleep Waverly Earp answered the phone.

"Nicole," Waverly asked quietly. The chords of an acoustic Ring of Fire had woken her up.

Sighing Nicole whispered back, "Hi Waves, i just wanted to make sure you were okay again. Text are one thing but hearing your voice is another."

Waverly yawned, "Mmhmm i'm okay Nicole just hanging with Wynonna, catching up."

"Okay then Wave," Nicole stalled having nothing to say to that. Waverly did sound better, less shaken and more stirred. Nicole guessed it had to do with her sister. They seemed close and she noticed how quickly Waverly relaxed after trying to contact her sister that night. Although in her eyes Waves seemed more mothering her older sister than what most would expect from a younger sister.

Waverly rubbed her eyes and sat up on the familiar bed she was sleeping on. When Wynonna insisted she stay the night as a safety precaution she couldn't say no. They fetched a few things from her dorm including her cheer uniform for the game and Waverly ended up watching Jeopardy with her sister. It was actually fun teaching Wynonna something other than latin curse words. They both needed the distraction from everything. Wynonna had more boy trouble than whiskey and she had a lot of whiskey. So now here Waverly was sleeping in her sister's room while she worked in whatever bar she was serving at this week.

Waverly played with a strand of hair nervously before she said, "are you angry with me?"

Nicole was surprised but, honest and replied. "Yes, because you didn't tell me the truth and no, because i am just glad that you are okay now at least."

Waverly smiled listening to Nicole's tone lighten up. There was a sigh as nicole laid on her bed. "I'm glad i am okay too."

"Does this mean you are going to tell me when you aren't okay, Waves," Nicole questioned her eyes feeling heavier than before.

"Maybe," Waverly laid under the blanket on her side wishing nicole was there.

Nicole laughed quietly, "just let me in i don't bite and tell me about your day."

It seemed like whenever she spoke to Waverly she let her do most of the talking. Nicole knew Waverly was usually being spoken to and told what to do rather than not. That came with being in a sorority that prided itself on group think rather than individuality. Nicole actually enjoyed hearing how Waverly's day went, her day always seemed to include a funny story about her kindness. That was usually a contrast to Nicole's day sure she was able to see the kindness on this campus but, she was also becoming more accustomed to the more illegal things on campus. For some reason they caught two seperate drug deals on campus today and they weren't the usual adderall or pot deal. They were dealing newer party drugs than the WHU security was accustomed to and actual police officers had to come collect the drugs for evidence. All that seemed so crazy compared to Waverly's stories of helping librarians and students playing soccer in the quad. It wasn't long before the lull of Waverly's voice transported Nicole into a place filled with cotton candy dreams and gluten filled pizza.

Waverly was still talking when she heard the steady rhythm of breathing through the speaker. Nicole fell asleep and Waverly couldn't help but blush. "Goodnight Nicole, " she whispered. Waverly left the phone on speaker on the pillow next to her.

A quiet but audible goodnight waves came back to her. Waverly fell asleep listening to Nicole relax back into a deep sleep and Nicole slept soundly with her phone resting on her rising and falling chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Waverly woke up buzzing. Literally buzzing as the phone on her face was buzzing out of control. Her alarm shed set for that morning was going off. Game day she thought gleefully it was one of the biggest moments during the school year for the squad and on campus in general. For some reason on big game days when everyone on campus would be buzzing waverly fell into that same energy. This particular day there would be many parents, fans, professors, and alumni attending the festivities. She hoped to catch one specific alumni, but knew not to get her hopes up. It would be a busy day for both Nicole and her which did not leave much time for cautious flirting. The nerves fluttering in her stomach reminded her of another reason she decided to go to WHU. The school spirit was strong here and easily helped any gloomy thoughts lingering in Waverly's mind. How could anyone be upset with all of that charm swirling around them.

A loud groaning body next to her in the bed slapped her arm. A tired messy haired Wynonna was flailing her arm attempting to quiet the incessant buzzing and chirping. Waverly turned off the alarm before turning and squeezing her sister tight. Garnishing a low groan of displeasure and an elbow to the shoulder. Wynonna slid into bed next to her around 5 am complaining about handsy drunk basketball player that she had to threaten with a very large bowie knife. They laid there for a moment before Wynonna swatted her sisters embrace away and sat up. "Alrighty then baby sis lets get you to the pissing match so i can come back to this hot little number", Wynonna rattled out the words while patting her bed lovingly.

Waverly practically bounced off the bed and towards the bathroom with uniform in hand. Wynonna clung to an empty pillow hoping internally her sister knew how much she loved her to wake up with less than six hours of sleep under her belt.

Several donuts and two coffees later and Wynonna peeled into the football stadiums covered parking lot. The jeep shaking slightly as she abruptly stepped on the brake to halt the vehicle. Waverly held on to the grab handle above the window for dear life her knuckles were white as she clung to her last inch of life. Her other hand was protectively splayed across her sister. Maybe in hope to not have her sister fly action movie style out of the car in case of contact. All Wynonna could do was laugh before saying, "Well i got you here didn't i."

Waverly was relieved that they decided to take the jeep instead of the bike for she was sure she would have had a heart attack. Straightening out the dark green bow clipped into her high and low ponytail Waverly sighed. She was filled with nerves, the squad had cleaned up their act after the fall and a few male cheerleaders returned from a conference. Wynonna smiled through her oversized sunglasses, " Knock Em Dead kid ."

Waverly matched her sisters grin and nodded. She stepped out of the jeep grabbing her overnight bag and backpack before waving Wynonna off. She swore under her breath heavily hearing Wynonna honk and trail away as she turned to the green field. A group of cheerleaders was waiting inside the fence and she smiled at the boys and girls. They all looked equally as amped and jittery as she was. It was homecoming day.

Nicole cracked her knuckles and held her breath as she looked at the dark house in front of her. Except for a small porch light and christmas lights hanging in the backyard the house looked quiet and normalish. It could have posed for empty and deserted besides the two burly guys on the porch and the glow of lit cigarettes. Look outs that's smart, nicole thought. It was not unless you peered around the back porch and noticed the crowd of twenty year olds filing hushed into the house that you could tell something was happening in that house. Nicole rolled her eyes at the tricks the sorority learned over the years

.

She currently was sitting in her car dreading entering her own house. The work shift was long and she needed to relax big time. Even driving to and sitting at the base of the forest not far from campus didn't relax her as it usually did. Sometimes she would go there to climb on the less steep designated climbing walls and others she would just sit there. In the middle of vast wilderness was silent and offered room to let go of all the noise she carried with her. Even though the team won the game things at the office were very different. It was apparent to everyone who worked there including Director Lucado that a problem was growing on campus. This time it was a small fight between a local neighbor and his student neighbor. The only reason security was called happened to be because Woodbridge owned that specific house. When Nicole arrived they found the fight escalated because one of the students was passed out on his neighbors lawn coming down from a coke high. Nicole settled her head on the steering wheel, avoiding this party would be her best bet she concluded and prepared herself.

The trap music was pounding through the large subwoofers in the basement. A remix of "Verified" by Asap Ferg and "Dreams and Nightmares" by Meek Mill was playing while groups of drunk football players jumped in the crowd reciting lyrics. When Nicole first entered the house it was dumbfounding to her, how well her roommates were containing the noise inside the house. From the sidewalk you could barely hear any music and the few people talking low in the yard. Initially she had made her way to her room stripping of the uniform that shocked the people upstairs before they realized it was just her. They had the wide eyed dopey stare of oh shit we are busted. Her original plan was to stay away from the party and spend the night binging Netflix and eating popcorn.

That changed when one of her roommates burst into her room beer bottles in hand yelling, "Rah Rah Zeta, Rah Rah, We got that T-A-U Zeta Neu." Damn, she really should have locked the door. It was traditionally a drinking song and at the end the greek member and whoever was chanting would have to shotgun a beer. Nicole just happened to be that member when the chant was solely directed at decided instead of being a buzzkill entirely she would have some fun. Stabbing the can with her door key and popping the tab she swallowed the contents quickly. Eventually after some persistent persuasion she was convinced to enjoy the party. All the while keeping in mind to be out of any camera flash.

It was a huge risk to be hosting this at her house let alone indulging in the homecoming celebration. She was still trying to maintain a pristine record except for her blacklisted minor record laden with petty crimes. She played a round or two of beer pong and flip cup in the living room before sliding into the basement. During the game someone who resembled Rosie ribbed her that her new girlfriend was downstairs. The energy in that space was different. It was hot for many different reasons but mainly physically. The bodies had little space and the smell of alcohol was rampant. Everyone was packed tightly even though the basement was larger than average. Besides cell phone screens, the neon lights that her chapter installed her freshman year were the only visible light in the crowded basement. A few people were snapchatting the madness with bright flashlights blinding the gyrating crowd here and there.

Nicole was slightly buzzed and nearing tipsy with a cup of a juice and alcohol concoction in hand. Despite the liquid coursing her veins she had enough sense to pull her baseball cap slightly lower to shield her face. The song switched to another bass thumping beat when Nicole felt motion in front of her legs. She could feel the curve of hips as her hands moved to steady the person in front of her. She held the cup with her teeth while she grinded along with the shorter body in front of her. There were a few jeers from those around them but she was well intent on her hips following the body in front of her. There was a drunken heat growing in her stomach along with a faintness of arousal lower. Nicole knew that was the perfect combination for a long list of actions that had her labeled as a smooth talker by a few alum and a few people on campus. Somewhere in between all of the motion she managed to finish her drink. She knew this could very well turn into another player action, but she shook the thought she had to remember her job.

The swaying girl in front of her lazily pressed back against her without stopping the movement of rhythm from her hips against Nicole's body. The two were in sync moving with the beat in the dark. Nicole's forehead was against the girl's who was now leaning up. Her cap was pulled down so low they both didn't have that great a vision of each other in the dim crowded space, but their lips were barely grazing. The feeling of the motion against was entrancing almost like hypnosis and all Nicole could seem to do was follow the shorter woman's body. Nicole switched her tongue outside her lips nervously. Noticing how close the two were before biting her lip and moving her face away. Even though she was drunk something still yelled boundaries.

Waverly had arrived at the party along with a group of her sisters. Chrissy greeted them at the back door of the house shielded by large bushes on either side. Chrissy was clearly buzzed from the flush that matched her own, but was much further than Waverly had been yet. That changed after she switched from the vodka and fruit juice mixture in the kitchen to whiskey. It was a dark honey whiskey that champ was offering swigs of to anyone in his vicinity. Waverly was encouraged to go over to him by the overly enthusiastic group of girls around her. She sighed heavily before going up to him and he pulled her into a sloppy hug. He smelled of the bottom of a barrel but she wasn't completely put off by it. Wy carried the same smell she just carried it better. Waverly snorted at the thought and Champ draped an arm around her. He'd passed her the bottle and she took the opportunity to take a few large gulps. The burn didn't touch her throat as it did her stomach. She chugged another shots worth quickly and spun the cap back onto the bottle. She didn't think anyone had noticed her guzzle at least three or four shots of whiskey in under.60 seconds But they had and people were whooping and howling her name, others slightly held their jaws ajar.

"Holy shit Earp, How are you still standing," Someone yelled out. Waverly grinned feeling confident and channeled her sister feistiness.

"Genes," she murmured.

She knew she felt lucky that her genes were the only reason she was only drunk and not wasted from the strong whiskey. Chrissy and her made their way downstairs to dance following the echoing music through the halls and down the basement stairs. It wasn't long before the party tunes turned into chanting, twerking, and grinding. Waverly was not usually one for this scene but she ended up indulging once in awhile. In the drunken bliss she found herself grinding against some guy. At first Waverlys thought was fuck it, it's not like Champ is down here to dance and its homecoming. She was sure that Champ was likely upstairs making out with another Sigma or Stephanie, his ex. She was also pretty sure her could not keep up with the motion of her hips when she was this loose.

That was what made her dance, spite, but what made her keep dancing through the song and into the next was the confident, yet cautious hands on her hips. Waverly kept noticing how his hands didn't roam as he kept up with the gyrating of her hips and ass in his lap. She saw him carefully tip back an entire solo cup when she stole a glance before looking back at Chrissy. Chrissy was pressed against the wall tongue deep in a baseball player, so Waverly focused on her movements. The more she did, the more intense the dance felt. One of her hands was entangled in the taller slender figure behind her on her hip and the other steading their motion against the crowd.

She danced with plenty of people before on this campus. Some guys were great dancers others were awful. Most of the time she spent dancing was with friends who also could do more than two step. Last time she danced this was so freely was with Champ. It was during an end of the year party last year. It was nice and he kept up with her as best as he could. None of those dances with Champ or with anyone else could quite compare to this. Her breathe slowed down, but would quicken as she felt the stranger push closer to her. Closer to connect with her hips and match her movements more accurately. It was seamless almost and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Speaking of her neck there was steady controlled breathing closer to her neck than her face. It made her bite her lips because they were so close already but they could get closer. Waverly remembered leaning up and seeing familiar features, but was too focused on the lips lingering centimeters away from hers. Her own breath was ragged noticing this person bite their lip. An overwhelming urge was pushing at her own lips to just kiss this person whoever they could the stranger whispered thanks as the song changed and walked into the crowd. In her head she kicked herself for not moving faster and connecting their lips. With her mysterious dance partner gone Chrissy was back in front of her dismissing the boy she'd been kissing and they drunkenly danced together.

Nicole had detached herself from the drunken brunette she danced with and made her way back upstairs. Her body was buzzing like pop rocks in a coke bottle. That brunette seemed extremely familiar, but she was unsure and did not want to make a big deal out of what they could have done. Making her way to the fridge to grab something to cool the way her body was overheating. The sauna that was somehow called a basement had drained her of most of the alcohol in her system. Her instincts kick in to check on any possible passed out frat guys, football players, or otherwise. No matter if the party was not going to get busted any time soon, she felt it her duty to be mindful. Thankfully there were none but she did end up checking her phone while leaning against the counter. A few text messages from Waverly popped up:

 *** Nicoleeee where are you.**

 *** Im at your house.**

 *** I need.**

 *** I think im drunk do you know hard it is for that to happen.**

 *** Come find me, pleasssseeeeeee. I wanna talk ;)**

Nicole cleared her throat at the last message. A wink emoji, in college terms that was usually reserved for flirting and or other things. Her brain started to run through scenarios before taking the logical route and texting " _Where r u?"_ Almost immediately a, " _downstairs r u upstairs?"_ popped up in the text thread.

 **Yea come up to the kitchen.**

Waverly read. Her back was leaning against the cool concrete wall as the room span slightly. She motioned to Chrissy that she was heading up which resulted in a goodbye hug from the girl who was now sharing a bottled water with one of her sorority sisters. Waverly started to tread her way into the 1st floor squinting for red hair. Before she had a chance a clumsy hand grabbed her shoulder. Champ she thought but then the touch lightened she spun on her heels to the back of messy short red locks. Nicole was laughing with a few other students before handing them each five bucks yelling to grab a cab. Waverly grinned it was a concerned but humoured laugh. When the taller girl turned to face her, multiple sets of keys dangled from her front shirt pocket. Smart, Waverly thought. Nicole leaned in the sugary scent of punch seeping off her tounge, "Heya Earp." Her lips popping the P on Earp into Waverly's ear.

Usually that inflection would bother Waverly but she couldn't be offended while in such a particular mood. She leaned into Nicole and steadied a clumsy hand on her shoulder. Gripping Nicole to steady herself she yelled out, " You wanna talk somewhere quieter." Nicole nodded checking the time. It was almost 4am and the party would need to end soon.

Nicole motioned the cut off sign to one of her roommates at the door who started to signal people out the door. Nicole stopped at the base of the steps before pointing up. Waverly felt a nervous lump in her stomach before taking Nicole's hand and weaving through the couples making out on the stairs and in the hallway. Shit shitticket, Waverly thought as Nicole unlocked the door and they stepped in. She surveyed the room as Nicole adjusted the lighting and closed the door behind them. It surprised her it didn't look completely like a recent graduate lived there, more like a home than a dorm room. What surprised Waverly most was the size of the bed. It was bigger than she'd imagined not that she had or that she had imagined being in it with Nicole. Blushing she sat when Nicole motioned for her to.

"Sorry if this is uncomfortable i am slightly more than tipsy and you said you wanted to talk. Is everything okay? Do i need to break Chump's face?," Nicole looked at waverly concerned.

Talk? Talk? Oh talk, Waverly thought. Chrissy had coaxed her into sending that last message to the taller girl. She could swear the blonde was trying to set them up. Waverly giggled half nerves and half drunk humour at Champs new nickname. "Oh um it's okay and yeah i just wanted to ask did you enjoy the game?"

Nicole reached into the small mini fridge near her desk and passed Waverly a water. She noticed the drunken look in the girls eyes and hoped she wasn't too dehydrated. Nicole answered her but the two gradually physically got closer and closer. Waverly ended up pressed against Nicole's side listening. She turned her head to get a better angle of the redhead babbling about not getting a chance to see the game, going to police academy, and then joining the force. Waverly thought about how brave Nicole must be joining the force and following her dreams. For a split second it made her question her own dreams and her own braveness. That was before she slipped her hands on either sides of Nicole's jaw and pulled her into a rushed kiss.

Nicole wasn't sure if it was still the lingering alcohol or not, but she swore she felt fireworks. Breathing in to compose herself she gently pulled back a bit. It was hesitation, not unwillingness and Waverly could probably sense that. Nicole stared at Waverly who looked hungry and cute at the same time. Her head was slightly cocked to the side and her cheeks were flushed. Definitely drunk Nicole noted and knew that by slight the spinning of the room she was still tipsy. Part of her wanted to throw caution to the wing, but she knew she should stop them from going any further. Before she could turn that thought into something else Waverly connected their lips again hungrily pulling her backwards. The feeling of waverly wrapping her finger into her own messy red hair felt like an indicator for her body to react faster than her brain. Nicole rested a finger under Waverly's chin and slid a small amount of tongue past the soft lips that pressed heavily against her own. Hearing the girl whimper into her mouth made the fire in her limbs scorch. Nicole kept an arm holding her body upright while using the other to gently cup Waverly's jaw.

Waverly knew her eyes had a shadow to them when they separated slightly for air, but did not care. Her heart began to race faster when she opened her mouth to nip at the thumb grazing her lower lip. It was an action she would normally reserve to not push Champ or the other guys too far over the edge. But with Nicole, Waverly ached for something more something sincere yet ravenous. The thumb pressed slightly further towards her teeth and Waverly stared directly into dilated hazy eyes as she circled her tongue at the tip or the digit. Her teeth nipping at the rough skin and repeating the little tongue trick again. Nicole's breath hitched and Waverly grinned, perfect.

Nicole's pupil widened even more so watching Waverly tease her. She felt a leg slide and hitch around her waist. Nicole groaned as Waverly moaned against her thumb and pulled her hips closer to her body. Instinctively her lips found the pulse point in the crook of Waverly's neck eliciting a sharp moan. Waverly's fingers were entangled in her hair and gripping at her shoulder. Nicole sucked against the skin harder eliciting an angelic gasp for air. That is when there was a rapping at the door and Nicole released the small neck with a pop. Waverly bit her lip stifling a moan keeping her fingers deep in red tendrils to keep Nicole's lips against her neck. Ignoring the knocks as someone mistaking her bedroom door for the bathroom Nicole goes back to laying another hickey higher on Waverly's neck behind her ear.

"Fuck," escapes Waverly's lips as she pushes her body against Nicole. Despite her neck being peppered with kisses and suction. And despite the hand gripping the side of her ass Waverly can't believe that this is happening. It's the graze of her sensitive spot on her slightly exposed hip that makes her lost in the moment again. When they are back to heavily pulling and pressing at each others lips a second louder knock comes at the door. Nicole realizes the position she'd gotten drunkenly lost in and quickly separates her body from Waverly. "I am so sorry," she groans covering her face. Waverly feels slightly upset at the loss of friction and heat.

"Its okay, Nicole", Waverly nods hoping that the redhead would go back to raveging on her skin. The effects of alcohol starting to wear off in that moment, but she knew exactly what they had just done. A third knock taps at the door and Nicole adjust herself before cracking the door. Keeping it closed enough for whomever to not see the embarrassed brunette with forehead in hand collecting herself on her bed.

"Heya Rosie, is the party over?" Nicole says awkwardly trying to hide her disjointed appearance. There is a few mumbles through the door before Nicole quickly corrects the speaker. Waverly thinks she hears a voice mention something about a girlfriend.

"We are just talking it is nothing. We are just friends." There was an emphasis on friends and nothing. It felt wrong coming out of her mouth, but it was the only thing to stop any intrusive questions. Nicole slid into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Waverly sits on the bed hoping to push down the feeling that is sitting in her belly. It is a mix of confusion, upset, and alcohol. Did Nicole really just say they were nothing, even if whatever just happened was nothing they were still friends. Waverly wondered if they were on different wavelengths about the word friendship, and all she wanted to do was crawl under a very large rock. When Nicole returned she was still sitting there contemplating if she should leave or not. Just gather her things and walk back to the dorm,alone.

"Party is over...you can sleep here if you want and i'll take you to campus tomorrow morning, Nicole states when she returns. Filled with confusion she sits on the bed far away from Waverly. She is more distant than before not just in physicality but mentally. They are both performing mental acrobatics wondering what the hell just happened. Nicole mumbles out, "I am sorry again we are both kind of wasted. Still friends though, right?"

All Waverly can do is nod and begin to get ready to sleep somewhat. Nicole hands her an over sized t-shirt before letting her use the attached bathroom. Once she emerges Nicole is already on one side of the bed facing away from her. Waverly settles into the bed, it smells like vanilla dipped donuts. No it smells like Nicole she realizes, of course she smells like vanilla donuts she grimaces. Breathing in the scent her mind replays Nicole's voice saying friends over and over again before she slips into a chaotic sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole felt super relaxed. Her body felt weightless and her dreams soft. Usually when she had a bit too much to drink her mind was either blank of filled with nightmares of failure. This night was different though, it started out noiseless but turned into a dream filled with warmth and happiness. She nuzzled forward into the warmth of something in front of her body. Something in the back of her head telling her to wake up, but she pushed the thought away and fell back asleep. Reaching out Nicole pulled herself to bury further into what she sleepily assumed was a very warm blanket.

Waverly was wide awake when Nicole pushed her into her chest. Her eyes were wide and downcast staring at the red mound of hair curled into her chest. At first it was from shock and then she realized Nicole was still asleep. She'd woken up a bit earlier to Nicole pushing her body closer and closer into her arms. Waverly could wrap her arms around Nicole's shoulders and she fit so well that Waverly let her stay there. She knew she shouldn't, but it felt nice it felt right. Her fingers were threading into and playing with random strands of red hair while she gazed down at her friend. She was really beautiful as always, but like this it made Waverly drift into puppy eyes and started to make her heart flutter. Nicole sighed audibly and clung to her body closely. Waverly bright red nail marks indented on the pale back of Nicole's neck and a small bruise on the side. Those bruises most definitely were caused by the kiss she had pulled Nicole into the night before. The kiss that she could remember clearly even though some parts from the night before were somewhat foggy. She remembered the kiss. It was almost everything Waverly had imagined many times before. From the way Nicole gripped at her body with hunger, to how soft Nicole's lips were when they brushed against her. It was almost perfect but then she remembered Nicole rejected the kiss almost immediately. From that point on deep into the cool night there was unspoken tension. It was like there was a wall of steel between the two of them until they both fell asleep.

That was until Waverly woke up from her restless slumber to Nicole mumbling in her sleep. She was faced away from Waverly's gaze, lost in what Waverly assumed was a dream. This was no normal restless dream when Nicole let out a quiet yelp and her fist clenched against the pillow her head rested on. Waverly was propped on her arm staring with uncertainty. She fought sometimes in her sleep too, Ward Earp's hateful taunts echoing in her many nightmares. She didn't know what to do so she rested her fingers to Nicole's bare shoulder. When she drew lazy patterns of hearts Nicole stilled back into an even patterned breath. Waverly kept drawing out forms getting lost in the moment of how intimate this was. The one girl on campus who turned her brain into soup. Nicole turned around in her sleep causing Waverly to stop her fingers movement and pull back quickly. Due to the position switch her fingers were dangerously close to Nicole's lips. She ghosted her finger tips over the soft pink flesh before pulling them back and gazing at Nicole until sleep pulled her back in. Waverly fell asleep and woke up with the Nicole Haught in her arms. Waverly knew she was so screwed. Based on the overcast sunlight hanging over the sheet Waverly knew she would have to move soon. She still had classes to make, clothes to change, a shower to take, and sorority sisters to kiss ass to. Her mind felt at ease with Nicole as if nothing could ruin this moment and it was then that she wished she never had to leave Nicole sleeping soundly wrapped up in her arms. Waverly kissed the top of Nicole's head ever so lightly, the faint smell of vanilla flooding her senses.

Nicole was wide awake now her arm draped over Waverly's body but she didn't want to move. Partially she did not want Waverly to start running from her. The smaller woman seemed so comfortable holding her and Nicole did not want to disturb her. Waverly was gently resting her chin on Nicole's head one hand brushing up and down her shoulder. Nicole held her breath hoping the girl wouldn't notice the change in rest. Cold finger tips moved against the tender spot on her neck and she felt her heart ache. The kiss replayed in her mind and she thought about how it could be so simple to do it again. Champ, Nicole thought. Last night, after the kiss she didn't have much time to explain to Waverly that the kiss was great, she just wanted to be sure Waverly was sure. Sure, about kissing her. Sure, about what that meant about their friendship they were fast growing. Waverly was quickly winning a spot in her heart. Romantic feelings or not Nicole knew she could easily call Waverly a best friend. Her time for explanation was cut when Rosita asked her to kick out some stragglers in the back yard.

" _Yo, rent a cop why are you, Zetas always ending a good thing," Champ drunk off his ass Hardy yelled at Nicole when she walked out the back door. Her face went bright red for many reasons as the burly triple athlete breathed heavy in her direction. The irony being because his drunken antics had just ended one of the best kisses she had ever experienced in her life. His breath stunk of liquor and stale cotton mouth. She smoothed her brow and chose to ignore him._

" _Alrighty everyone you have to go or else security shuts this down and I lose my job," Nicole herded the crowd towards the exit gate. People started to file out of the yard slowly while she motioned to the open gate door with both arms._

" _Rent a cop answer me," Champ hollered while wobbling closer into Nicole's personal space._

 _Nicole kept her cool and rolled her eyes, no way she was going to let this tool get to her. Especially not a tool who would most definitely complain to a superior if she did._

" _Hey Heyyy Christy," Champ screamed towards Chrissy. The honey blonde was sitting on the back porch next to Nicole's converse hunched over. She rose her head slowly and grimaced what Champ. She scoffed under her breath which made Nicole chuckle quietly._

" _You are soooo hot but where is Waverly." Champ questioned both Chrissy and Nicole._

 _Chrissy shrugged and looked up at Nicole knowingly. Nicole chewed the inside of her jaw refusing to look down and kept her eyes focused. Focused on the line of people leaving the yard. She just wanted to avoid Champ's eyes at all cost. Her ears tuning into the whispering and giggling amongst students passing her._

" _Fuckkkk I lost her, I was trying to hear those pretty little moans tonight," Champ chuckled out loudly._

 _Nicole bit the inside of her cheek hard attempting to keep her anguish from her face. The slight taste of iron coating her tongue when she winced. She was still looking at the line but her hands started to ball at her sides. What a pig she thought. Champ stepped into the line past Nicole and leaned against another football player in his group. This one extremely tall with a goofy smile stuck on his face. Champ started to mimic a shrill moan from the back of his throat, ahhh champ harder, the group of guys laughed._

 _Nicole gripped her knuckles tight with her heart beating faster. Champ continued moaning and thrusted with his hips as he and his group stumbled closer towards the gate. Nicole was one more stupid moan from knocking Champ flat on his ass. What kind of boy thinks it entertaining to mock the girl who is letting him shtup her. Especially a girl as kind, smart, and understanding as Waverly. Waverly who was probably sitting in her room confused or not too far from hearing this jerk detailing the sounds of her pleasure to a crowd of people. Chrissy wrapped her arms around Nicole's leg when she saw the redhead step forward._

" _Shut the fuck up Champ," Chrissy shouted from the step. Champ whirled around from his group chuckling._

" _Lighten up Chris and when you see Waves tell her he neeeeddds her." Pointing to his crotch Nicole couldn't hide the fake retching she made. Champ was backing out of the gate when he spat words in her direction at least I can do more than any old rent a cop can. Chrissy finally let go of her leg with the last guest leaving._

Nicole let out a sigh she wanted to enjoy the feeling of Waverly lulling her back to sleep. No matter what she wanted she couldn't and she knew exactly why. Waverly shuddered at Nicole's breath touching her skin and Nicole felt it. She could really get lost in kissing the neck and the collarbone her face was so close to touching. Instead she pushed away and unwrapped her arms from around Waverly. Rolling over she slid out of the bed and stood there staring at Waverly. Waverly looked slightly lost in the eyes from the loss of contact. But, her lips quickly turned to a soft but fake smile quickly and her eyes softened.

"Hey Waves so I should get you to campus before work." Nicole checked the time on the alarm clock while fiddling with loose thread on her shirt. Avoiding those hurt eyes and the sickly convincing smile. Anyone could be convinced if they just did not know Waverly quite well enough and Nicole felt like she was at least starting to.

Waverly played with the edge of the pillowcase looking up at Nicole. Her thoughts wanted to say really after you kiss me like that you throw me out. Then again though she was the one who kissed Nicole not the other way around.

"Good morning Nicole," was all Waverly could say instead of chastising Nicole's tired ears. Waverly made her way to the bathroom after awkward morning pleasantries shuffling with a pair of Nicole's spare basketball shorts in her hand. Waverly felt like crying because here she was being given the cold shoulder because of a stupid kiss.

Nicole was in her baggy dark green uniform when Waverly stepped out of the bathroom. She'd chosen to wear her messy red waves down to hide the bite and nail marks on her neck. When she slipped into the bathroom she attempted to hide them with make up but it was easier this way. Standing in the mirror she did stare at them for a bit running her fingers across the tender skin. She couldn't help but feel warm under her skin thinking how Waverly marked her in a way. It was slightly enthralling. Helping to hide the mark was her hair that was growing longer these days. Nicole didn't have a reason to cut it since leaving behind basketball. So, it started to fall on her shoulders now and she pulled her cap down. The two women did not say much of anything to each other except for silent nods.

Waverly sat beside Nicole in the passenger side seat typing furiously to someone. The clicking of the onscreen keyboard and the low playing radio filled up some of the silence. Waverly's ears were burning with annoyance and upset.

 **Chrissy**

So how was your night ;)

 **Waverly**

Shitty

 **Chrissy**

Damn I have heard NOTHING but great things about hops skills

 **Waverly**

Didn't even do that actually I kissed her and she rejected it

 **Chrissy**

She...never mind, what happened

 **Waverly**

Well I was stupid, and I kissed her, and it was great. Like fireworks and tingling skin great. But then someone knocked, and she jumped off me like I was a disease.

 **Chrissy**

Maybe she was spooked

 **Waves**

We haven't even really spoken since we woke up. Let alone about that kiss.

 **Chrissy**

I'm sorry, waves but yaknow talk to her even if you aren't the best at that

 **Waves**

What if she hates me

Nicole decided to break the tension, this was getting to be too much for her to bare, "so uh Champ was looking for you last night."

Waverly mumbled, "yea I know." He had texted her multiple times when she checked her phone that morning. Including a picture, she did not wish to ever receive unsolicited. But, she ignored every single of his messages too wrapped up in her conversation with Chrissy.

Nicole mumbled, "Oh um well I just thought I'd tell you." The car was again filled with silence and Waverly turned up the volume slightly on the radio.

" _She's so hot, hey, what's not to love_

 _Heaven's little devil's got me all messed up_

 _She's a little heart breaker, and I'm her fool"_

"So we aren't going talk about it then," Nicole decided to ask.

"Talk about what," Waverly coldly let out.

The radio continued to churn out.

" _She's so hot_

 _It's hard to be cool_

 _Hard to be cool"_

Nicole stopped her car in the lot of the dorm and shifted gears to park. "Were you that drunk, damn", Nicole cursed to herself out loud. "I shouldn't have kissed back waves I am so sorry."

Waverly dismissed her." Whatever Nicole, it wasn't your fault I kissed you," she replied dryly.

Nicole looked over in disbelief but noticed the time, "you have a class at 10 right."

Waverly nodded keeping her arms folded and her gaze out the front window.

"Please go do what you have to and ill drop you on campus so you aren't late, okay?" Nicole asked hoping the girl would say yes. She flashed her a dimple to coax her further. Even though they kissed maybe they could ignore that and fall back into whatever state they were in before the kiss.

Waverly said okay and rolled her eyes at the dimple straining on Nicole's cheek. She left Nicole to plop her forehead on the steering wheel in thought. Waverly dashed away and up the stairs to her room to quickly pick out an outfit, freshen up, and pack her backpack. 40 minutes, plenty of time she thought. Waverly ended up rushing for an outfit at the last moment. Throwing on a simple long-sleeved shirt and jeans, her hair thrown in a messy bun she was slipping her coat on. Her phone started screaming with Nicole's name popping up. She slid open the answer call on speaker, I am coming she yelled as she threw on her backpack and pulled a pair of gloves from a drawer. It was a lot colder today than previous fall days so far. Winter was coming.

"Waverly," Nicole groaned, "you have 5 minutes before I run up there and hoist you over my shoulder, I've got 15 minutes to get you to...what building?" Nicole questioned.

Waverly grimaced once overring herself in a mirror quickly, the answer was not going to please Nicole at all. But being hoisted over the red heads shoulder sounded wonderful no matter how upset she was at her. Before stepping out of the room Waverly swallowed her thoughts and locked her door, "Uh Bart."

Nicole groaned, Barton Hall was a good 20 minutes away from this dorm building specifically. She started the car again and turned it around to face the exit. Waverly hung up after crackling over the car speakers, "I'm almost there through running pants." Nicole saw the brunette barrel towards the passenger side and reached over to open the door. Normally she would have gotten out and unlocked it for her, but this was not the time for a chivalrous tardy moment.

Waverly clutched her seat belt while Nicole slid to a stop and into an empty spot on the street outside Barton Hall. Waverly hopped out of the car checking the time on the dash. 9:57.

"I... thankyou...we will talk later for sure about everything kay," Waverly shook her head profusely starting to leave the car.

"It's okay Waves I'd do anything to you," Nicole stammers out her eyes going wide at the slip up.

Waverly stopped her frantic removal from the door almost completely. She peered through the half open door shrugging on her pack. Nicole's gaze fell from Waverly's eyes to a small questioning grin forming on her lips.

"You mean…. for me Nicole," Waverly said.

"Yea that too but go waves shake a leg," Nicole chuckled nervously and looked away. Waverly closed the door waving goodbye and ran into the building. Nicole let out a sigh seeing Waverly disappear behind the metal door, before putting the car back in drive."

Yea friends I can do that she thought.

Nicole pulled into the security office ready to tackle Woodbridge's next great campus story. Her jacket hung loosely to her body as she adjusted her hat at the door and made her way into the building. She waved to Lonnie before walking to the officer's area and clocking into the digital shift management system.

"Lucado wants to see you Haught," another officer stated exiting the biggest office down a hall.

Nicole sighed and checked her appearance in the reflection of the blank asleep computer screen. The least she could do was look presentable in front of her boss. When she knocked on Lucado's door her no nonsense toned boss stated, enter Haught.

The conversation was brief, Nicole sat in her seat confident and stern faced. Lucado grilled her about a few student officers and questioned her about academy. At the end of the conversation Lucado slid Nicole a yellow piece of paper stamped recommendation. It was somewhat shocking to Nicole but Lucado insisted.

Send copies of this in when you send in your secondary paper applications. It should help you, even though you need not much help. You will make a fine officer one day Nicole.

Lucado was stern but that validation was very rewarding to Nicole. She shook her chiefs hand before exiting the office and walking back to find out her duties for the day with a pep in her step.

Waverly was in her last class and she felt drained. The hangover she never got hit her hard halfway through the day. So hard that in the middle of her lunch period she sat curled in a booth her jacket hood covering her face in the cafeteria. She was blocking out as much light as she could just to keep the headache at bay. It must have been the jungle juice from the party she internally reflected. Waverly found a way to text Nicole through the building pressure to find out her day was going better than hers at least. Hangover or not, that Monday ended up terrible.

From a pissed off sigma president to an equally pissed off cheer coach things began to pile on Waverly. Usually the pressure of college was manageable but today was not one of those days. The sigma president was upset because Waverly had chosen a pink shade of paint for a mural that was practically the same color as their soror colors it just had a different name. The cheer coach was unhappy with Waverly for constructively criticizing another cheerleaders twist as she dismounted during practice. Even though as captain that was one of her responsibilities. It made no sense to Waverly, but she took the judgement just the same. Her favorite history professor loved her paper at least.

It was in her history afternoon class that Waverly hung her head and felt tears prick at the sides of her eyes. She really shouldn't be crying she thought this wasn't the worst moment she had in school so far. When the class was dismissed Waverly stood outside of the building while checking the and pondered before calling.

"I am so tired," she mumbled across the phone.


End file.
